


Scars from Past

by SilverDragonoid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, eruri - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: In einer Welt, wo die Menschheit am Rande des Untergangs steht, entscheidet sich der Kommandant des Aufklärungstrupps eine menschliche Waffe zu rekrutieren. Aber wie nützlich ist diese Waffe, wenn sie von Sorgen und Albträumen geplagt wird? Und was ist, wenn Levis einzige Stütze selbst instabil ist? Ohne einen Ansprechpartner ist ihre letzte Hoffnung sich aneinander zu klammern und mit vereinten Kräften den Krieg für die Menschheit und den gegen ihre eigenen Dämonen zu führen...Diese FF spielt vor der Zeit, als Eren dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten ist. Man kann es sich wie die Fortsetzung von No Regrets vorstellen.





	1. Prolog

Es ist nun einige Tage her, dass Levi sich entschieden hat, Erwin freiwillig zu folgen. Er kann es sich selbst immer noch nicht erklären, warum er sich dafür entschieden hat, aber der Mann hat etwas an sich. Irgendwie hat der Blonde ihm die Augen zu etwas geöffnet, wovon er vorher nichts wusste. Dieses stolze, zuversichtliche Funkeln in diesen eisblauen Augen, das ihm Hoffnung gab, wird Levi wohl nie vergessen.

Nun sitzt er in seiner dunklen Baracke auf seinem harten und unbequemen Bett, die Füße auf dem Boden, und versucht die Ereignisse der gesamten letzten Woche zu verarbeiten. Er hat in kurzer Zeit sein Zuhause vom Untergrund zur Überfläche gewechselt, kämpfte bereits gegen die monströsen Titanen außerhalb der Mauern und hat dabei seine besten Freunde und Familie verloren. Und das nur wegen diesem blonden Mistkerl, dem er nun sein Leben anvertraut hat.

Dabei will er doch einfach nur sein altes Leben zurück...

Er hat Angst. Angst, vor was auf ihn zu kommt. Angst vor den ganzen fremden Menschen. Angst vor neuen, gefährlichen Herausforderungen. Denn auch wenn Levi sich nach außen hin so gibt, als würde alles an ihm vorbeigehen, sieht und spürt er in Wirklichkeit doch mehr als die meisten.

Die Hände vors Gesicht gepresst, lässt er den Kopf zwischen seinen Knien so weit hängen, dass seine Haare im Endeffekt sein gesamtes Gesicht verdecken. Er zittert. Er fühlt sich, als würde er zerbrechen. Ein Knacken seiner Handgelenke bestätigt diesen Gedanken nur. Wenn er seine Augen öffnet, sieht er nur leeres Schwarz, das ihn komplett zu verschlingen droht. Oder hat es das nicht schon längst? Er weiß es nicht mehr. Seine Erinnerungen sind wirr, seine Gedanken ergeben keinen Sinn.

Erst eine halbe Stunde später bemerkt er, dass er seine Augen gar nicht aufbekommen hat. Als er sie jedoch endlich öffnet, fließen ihm bittere, aber warme Tränen die Wangen runter. Und so geht es nun jeden Abend. Der Schwarzhaarige ist einfach froh, dass er allein ist und ihn niemand so sehen kann. Sich jetzt noch vor allen zu blamieren, fehlt ihm gerade noch.

Aber Eines hat er bereits von Erwin gelernt: Man solle niemals seine Entscheidungen bereuen. Also hebt er den Kopf und blickt nach vorn. Mit entschlossener Miene, die einen Zeugen zu Stein erstarren ließe, hebt er wieder den Kopf und sieht ein warmes, gleißendes Licht vor sich - das Salzwasser längst getrocknet und die Rötungen abgeklungen. Doch er stellt schnell fest, dass es von draußen kommt, da die Tür geöffnet worden ist.

Jetzt blickt er genau auf den Bereich der ihm mittlerweile wohlbekannten Silhouette, wo die kristallklaren Augen sein sollen, aufgrund der Lichtverhältnisse aber nur Schatten zu sehen sind. Der Abteilungsleiter tritt ein und Levi kann gleich mehr von ihm erkennen. Abwägend lässt der Blonde seinen Blick über den Kleineren schweifen, ehe er in einer ruhigen, aber bestimmenden Stimme sagt: ,,Levi, komm mit auf mein Büro. Ich möchte dich gern sprechen"

Ohne den Neuling auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, dreht er sich um und geht wieder raus. Seine breite Gestalt verdeckt fast die gesamte Lichtzufuhr. Wenn Erwin weiterläuft, dreht er sich nicht ein Mal nach Levi um, als würde er genau wissen, dass dieser ihm nach kurzem Zögern folgt. Nach nur paar schnellen Schritten schließt der Kleinere auf und folgt ihm wie ein Schatten.

Das Gelände ist recht leer. Und die Einzigen, die den beiden doch begegnen, grüßen den Abteilungsführer kurz und kümmern sich dann weiter um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten. Levi beobachtet und analysiert alles ganz genau, jederzeit auf alles gefasst.

Die Sonne gleitet gerade am Horizont hinunter, sodass der Himmel von gold und orange zu grau-violett verläuft. Der Schwarzhaarige mag persönlich den Mittagshimmel am meisten, wenn er schön hell und groß über den Köpfen der Menschen wacht. Vielleicht sieht man es ihm nicht an, aber auch der Miesepeter sieht gerne den flauschigen Wolken zu. Aber wenn sie an Erwins Büro ankommen, ist die Sonne schon komplett verschwunden.

Der Hüne hält seinem Gast die Tür offen und schließt sie wieder hinter sich, dann setzt er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch aus massivem Eichenholz und deutet auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. Aber Levi hat andere Pläne und macht es sich auf dem Sofa in der Mitte des Raumes bequem, wobei er sein rechtes Bein über das linke schlägt und einen Arm auf der Armlehne, den anderen auf der Rückenlehne ablegt. Dann schaut er neutral, aber mit einem minimalen Anzeichen von Genervtheit zu seinem Vorgesetzten rüber, den das nicht zu stören scheint.

Der Blonde stellt seine Ellenbögen auf der Tischplatte ab und faltet seine Hände, bevor er fragt: ,,Wie fühlst du dich, Levi?" ,,Wie soll ich mich groß fühlen?", entgegnet der Angesprochene schnippisch. ,,Ich meine doch nur, ob du dich langsam in den Aufklärungstrupp eingewöhnst und wegen deinen Freunden-" ,,Es ist alles gut!", unterbricht Levi ihn energisch, aber kriegt sich sofort wieder ein, ,,Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube, ich gewöhne mich schnell an den Alltag hier"

,,Das freut mich zu hören...", meint Erwin mit sanfter, gedämpfter Stimme, ,,wäre es nicht gelogen" Er sieht Levi ernst an, aber selbst sein perfekt trainiertes Pokerface kann seine Sorge nicht vollständig verdecken. Levi schaut ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: ,,Was meinen Sie?" ,,Ich weiß, dass du abends häufig weinst" ,,Das ist nicht wahr! Als würde ich einfach losheulen. Tch", sagt Levi selbstbewusst und dreht sich genervt weg, ,,stalken Sie mich etwa?" ,,Deine Zimmergenossen haben mich informiert" ,,Das kann nicht sein, ich bin immer alleine", Levis Augen weiten sich bei dem Gedanken beim Heulen erwischt worden zu sein. Erwin guckt kurz auf seinen Tisch und lässt seinen Blick langsam wieder zu Levi schweifen, während er sagt: ,,Anscheinend bist du doch nicht immer so alleine wie du denkst. Dir geht's wohl so schlecht, dass deine Aufmerksamkeit völlig nachlässt"

Levi guckt entgeistert vor sich, aber beißt dann die Zähne zusammen. ,,Ich heule nicht", presst er hervor. ,,Levi", Erwin seufzt, ,,es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, ich kann das voll verstehen" ,,Was wissen Sie schon?", der Kleinere hat längst aufgegeben die Ruhe zu bewahren, würde bei Erwin sowieso egal sein. Vor ihm kann er seine Emotionen rauslassen, ohne dass Erwin sich ein falsches Bild von ihm macht, da ist er sich ganz sicher.

,,Auf mich wirken Sie wie ein Eisblock", meint er und schmollt leicht. Daraufhin lächelt Erwin ihn nur mitfühlend an. Levi schaut zu ihm rüber und hebt wieder eine Augenbraue: ,,Was? Finden Sie das jetzt etwa auch noch lustig?" ,,Nein. Du weißt nur nicht, wie viele mir schon das gleiche gesagt haben. Wahrscheinlich glaubst du mir dann auch nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich von allen hier wohl am besten verstehen kann", sein Lächeln verschwindet langsam, ,,aber Hanji, Mike, ich und der Kommandant sind am längsten dabei und haben auch am meisten gesehen. Wahrscheinlich merkt man es uns einfach nur nicht an, weil wir die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben und immer weiter machen. Doch wir haben es auch nicht leicht, auch ich bin ein Mensch, genau wie du, weißt du? Mir ist wichtig, dass du dir das vor Augen führst" Er beendet seine Ansprache mit einem offensichtlich aufgezwungenem Lächeln.

,,Und was soll ich jetzt damit?", fragt Levi jetzt etwas gelassener. ,,Ich will damit nur sagen, dass wenn irgendwas ist, du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst. Ich verstehe dich wahrscheinlich besser, als du glaubst. Und ich will nur das Beste für meine Leute", antwortet Erwin und überlegt kurz, ,,Wie wäre es mit einem eigenen Zimmer für dich? Du brauchst offensichtlich noch etwas Zeit für dich, die du in den Schlafräumen nicht bekommst, und hier eine Etage drunter ist ein Zimmer frei geworden. Was hältst du von der Idee?" Levi ist sichtlich überrascht. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fragt er: ,,Und ich kriege jetzt eine Sonderbehandlung?" ,,Du bist ja auch was besonderes, Levi", erwidert Erwin nüchtern. Keinem von beiden ist die wahre Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst, doch sie lassen die Aussage beide einfach stehen.

Das macht Levi zwar nicht weniger stutzig, aber mit einem Seufzer nimmt er das Angebot an. Er kann etwas Raum für sich allein wirklich gut gebrauchen. Er kann das leere Bett neben sich sowieso nicht mehr ertragen. Das Bett, in welchem sein bester Freund Furlan geschlafen hat. Er muss sich nun immer wegdrehen, um überhaupt einschlafen zu können, denn der Anblick ist für ihn unerträglich.

,,Dann hol schnell deine Sachen und ich führe dich zum Zimmer", sagt Erwin und stützt sich am Tisch ab, während er aufsteht. ,,Du weißt genau, ich besitze nichts außer die Kleidung am Leib", erinnert Levi und fügt noch hinzu, ,,wobei nicht mal die vollständig mir gehört" Erwin nickt zur Kenntnisnahme und läuft um den großen Tisch, an Levi vorbei und auf die Tür zu. Er umgreift den Türknopf und dreht sich noch nach Levi um, der bislang keine Anstalten gemacht hat aufzustehen.

,,Jetzt komm schon. Ich bringe dich sofort hin. Es hat sogar ein eigenes Bad" Das lässt Levis Augen sich vor Neugier weiten und der Schwarzhaarige hievt sich langsam hoch und läuft seinem Vorgesetzten nach.

Bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen - denn es ist bereits dunkel geworden - kann man wirklich meinen, dass Levi Erwins Schatten ist, so, wie er ihm sogar im Gleichschritt auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Nur sind Levis Schritte einen Tacken länger, damit er mit des Riesen langen Beinen mithalten kann. Der Ausflug ist kurz und verläuft stumm, bis sie vor einer Tür zum Stehen bleiben.

Erwin holt einen Schlüssel aus der linken Jackentasche und schließt damit die Tür auf, dann überreicht er ihn Levi mit einem Lächeln, das in der Dunkelheit sowieso nicht zu erkennen ist, und den Worten: ,,Viel Spaß" Der Kleinere nimmt den stabilen Messingschlüssel in die zarte Hand und betritt den Raum, nachdem er dem Anderen einen mürrischen Blick zu wirft.

Im Dunkeln ist kaum etwas zu erkennen, aber Levi macht auch keine Anstalten eine Kerze oder Öllampe anzuzünden. Er sieht sich kurz um und erkennt ein perfekt gemachtes Bett rechts von sich in der Ecke. Als ob er das extra hat machen lassen wundert er sich, als er seinen Blick über die spärliche Einrichtung schweifen lässt. In der Mitte des schätzungsweise zwanzig Quadratmeter großen Raums ist ein großes Fenster und links stehen zwei leere Regale entlang der Wand. _Die werden wohl auch weiterhin leer bleiben _denkt sich Levi.__

__Zwischen den beiden Regalen ist eine kleine Tür, die er sofort öffnen muss. Das Zimmer dahinter entpuppt sich als ein kleines Bad mit Waschbecken, Klo und einer Badewanne samt Dusche und Seife. Levis sonst graue, matte Augen glitzern und strahlen in der Dunkelheit, als würde er ehrfürchtig eine Gottheit anstarren._ _

__Erwin, der ihm in sein neues Quartier gefolgt ist, sieht ihm interessiert zu, als er schnell eine Kerze im Bad anzündet und dampfendes Wasser in die Wanne einlässt. Dann kommt Levi mit einem todernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Größeren zu, schiebt ihn zurück in den Flur, wobei er das Fragezeichen in des Blonden Gesichts gar nicht beachtet, und knallt die Tür hinter ihm zu._ _

__,,Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, sag ruhig Bescheid", lässt Erwin ihn von draußen noch wissen und macht dabei eine empörte Armbewegung, was sich auch in seiner Stimme abzeichnet. ,,Dann bring mir Handtücher und eine Sitzgelegenheit", grummelt der Kleine als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt und verschwindet endgültig im Bad._ _

__Das warme Wasser wirkt Wunder auf Levis leicht kalter Haut und lässt ihn sich so wohl fühlen wie noch nie. Er spürt wie die Kraft langsam wieder in seine Knochen zurückkehrt und lehnt sich entspannt zurück. Kaum hat er die Augen zu, döst er für die nächste Stunde traumlos. Auch Erwins kurzes Erscheinen wegen der Handtücher erreicht ihn nicht mehr._ _

__Doch dann trifft ihn die Realität wieder wie ein Schlag und er greift sich mit beiden Händen in die nassen, abgekühlten Haare. _In was habe ich mich hier nur reingeritten!? _Passend dazu bemerkt sein Körper, wie kalt das Wasser mittlerweile doch ist...___ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte mich an dieser Stelle bei vielen anderen ,,Eruri-Künstlern" dafür bedanken, dass sie mir die Motivation und Inspiration hierfür gegeben haben. Insbesondere attack__on__yaoi (auf Wattpad), SP00K (hier auf AO3) und viele andere tolle Autoren haben mich immer sicherer bei der Idee gemacht, endlich selber eine Eruri-FF zu schreiben. Wer sich im Dojinshi-Bereich auskennt, wird im späteren Verlauf auch Parallelen zu einer Story von Breakmission erkennen können und auch von Skull9 und Funny Fanny habe ich mich inspirieren lassen. Und vielen Dank an x_moonlight_shadow_x (auf Wattpad) die mir unbewusst den letzten Schubs zu dieser Entscheidung gegeben hat<3
> 
> Doch die Updates werden sehr selten kommen, weil ich mich eigentlich auf andere Geschichten konzentriere und hieran nur weiter arbeiten werde, wenn die Ideenwelle mich fast umhaut.


	2. Chapter 1 - Sitten der Veteranen

Die Tage im Aufklärungstrupp vergehen schnell, was Levi freut. Doch leider rückt dadurch auch die nächste Expedition näher. Der Neue weiß gar nicht genau, wie er deswegen fühlen soll. Er blendet alles mögliche aus und konzentriert sich auf sein Training. Als Sonderfall muss er zusätzlich noch Erwin jeden Abend Bericht erstatten, da er von den anderen Teamleitern auch noch ,,erzogen" werden muss. Erwin ist, was das angeht, vergleichsweise ziemlich locker, findet Levi. Aber der Mann ist sowieso immer komisch.

In Wirklichkeit macht sich der Blonde nur Sorgen um seinen Schützling und will gar nicht dran denken, wie sehr er unter dem Verlust seiner Freunde leiden muss. Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld dafür und bereut es im Endeffekt doch, dass er die drei so früh auf eine Expedition mitnehmen musste; vor allem weil es der erste Testversuch seiner neuen Formation gewesen ist.

Die Kerzen erhellen sanft den Raum und betonen Levis kantiges Gesicht und blasse Haut einfach zu perfekt. Doch nach seinem täglichen Bericht dreht er sich wieder um und geht auf die Tür zu. Während er den ganzen Tag seine Gesichtszüge neutral oder angespannt lässt, sieht Erwin, wie sowohl Levis Mundwinkel als auch seine Augen auf den Boden deuten. Desto näher der Schwarzhaarige der Tür kommt, desto langsamer und schwerfälliger werden seine Schritte. Wie jeden Abend zögert er kurz an der Tür, aber verlässt den Raum dann ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick zurück.

Levi denkt, dass er vor allen alles verbergen kann, aber Erwin ist nicht weniger aufmerksam als er selbst. Doch das entpuppt sich in diesem Fall als ein Fluch, der über Erwin liegt. Wenn er die anderen Trauernden sieht, die es nicht verbergen, sondern oft auch nach Hilfe suchen, empfindet er nicht so viel Reue, wie bei Levi, der tapfer versucht den Kampf allein durchzustehen. Klar, Erwins Freunde und ältere Kameraden haben es auch nicht leicht, doch sie können es mittlerweile perfekt verbergen und zeigen ihren Schmerz nur, wenn sie ihn auch wirklich zeigen wollen, was eine äußerste Seltenheit ist.

Wenn er an seinen Anfang im Aufklärungstrupp zurückdenkt, fällt ihm auf, dass Mike und er doch gar nicht so anders waren als Levi. Anfangs mussten sie sich gegenseitig Trost spenden, wenn sie sich irgendwo ganz alleine beim jeweils anderen ausheulten. Doch es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dass die Tränen zu schmerzhaftem Schweigen wurden und sie nach jeder Expedition stundenlang einfach nur da saßen und nichts sagten. Aber irgendwann verbrachten sie immer weniger Zeit zusammen und es blieb bei kurzen, wissenden Blicken. Sie wussten genau, wie der andere sich wann fühlte, aber die Kommunikation fand nur noch nonverbal statt.

Doch es reichte. Es reicht immer noch. Wenn sie formale Sachen austauschen und Erwin danach nur erschöpft seufzt und beide nur noch den Boden anstarren, während Mike den Raum verlässt. Nur dreht sich Mike immer um und sieht nach Erwin, welcher ebenfalls den Augenkontakt sucht. Manchmal zwingen sie sich noch ein müdes Lächeln auf, manchmal trennen sie sich mit zumindest minimal traurigen Gesichtsausdrücken. Und sobald Erwin die Tür ins Schloss fallen hört, lässt er seinen dröhnenden Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

Bei Hanji ist es immer etwas anders gewesen. Sie zeigt sich zwar nach außen hin unbrechbar - und das ist sie auch - aber sie hat bereits sehr viele treue Freunde verloren. Dass sie auf Erwins oder Mikes Schoß weinte, war lange Zeit ziemlich normal. Aber vor ihrem Team gibt sie ihr Bestes, sich stark zu präsentieren.

Doch der Blonde weiß von Moblit Berner, dass, bevor Erwin dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten ist, sie noch ganz anders war. Voller Wut und Hass und sämtlichen anderen Emotionen. Sie war ein ganz normales Mädchen, wie alle anderen, also war es auch nichts besonderes sie traurig oder verängstigt zu sehen. Aber nach einer Expedition, wo sie einen Titanenkopf weggetreten hat, hat er sie nie wieder weinen gesehen. Sie habe sich wohl irgendwie abgehärtet.

Bloß Erwin und Mike wissen, dass das nur Fassade ist. Mittlerweile kommt sie auch allein zurecht, aber viele verstehen es als Unmenschlichkeit. Sie können nicht verstehen, wie man sich an sowas gewöhnen kann, dabei ist es nur der Körper, der sich an die Tragödien gewöhnt, die Seele leidet immer weiter.

Deshalb macht es Erwin so fertig Levi mit diesem Blick zu sehen, und dass er immer tut, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Er hofft, dass sich Levis Zustand bald irgendwie bessert, sowie es auch bei ihm und den Anderen war, aber es ändert sich auch nach einer Woche nichts. Manchmal, wenn Erwin ihn zufällig irgendwo entdeckt, hat er noch rote Augen oder sie werden gerade gläsern, ehe er sich wieder in sein Zimmer schleicht.

Heute ist wieder einer dieser Abende, wo Erwin den Kleineren einfach nicht ansehen kann, ohne sofort Mitleid und Reue zu verspüren. Levi hat dieses Leid nicht verdient. Er wollte immer nur ein normales Leben an der Oberfläche. Und was bekommt er? Erwin schickt ihn direkt in die Hölle, wie schon viele Andere zuvor.

Bei dem Gedanken beißt er die Zähne zusammen, ballt eine Faust und schlägt mit voller Wucht gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Er verharrt so keuchend, wobei sein Arm leicht zittert, lehnt sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Wand und lässt sich hinabgleiten. Die Knie rangezogen, schlingt er seine Arme um diese und vergräbt sein verzerrtes Gesicht darin. Das Pochen der Knöchel seiner rechten Hand spürt er gar nicht.

Er will es einfach schnell beenden, damit nicht noch mehr Menschen leiden müssen. Mit letzter Kraft unterdrückt er die Tränen und steht wieder auf, als wäre nichts gewesen. Nur seine Augen sind müde und dunkle Augenringe zeugen von schlechtem bis gar keinem Schlaf. Er weiß genau, dass er seine Pflichten so nicht erfüllen kann, also verschiebt er den Rest des Papierkrams auf den nächsten Tag und schleppt sich noch irgendwie in sein Bett, welches im Nebenzimmer steht.

Beim Frühstück im Saal am nächsten Morgen setzt sich Levi dem Blonden gegenüber, welcher positiv überrascht ist. ,,Was war das gestern Abend?", fragt der Kleinere sofort. Erwin schluckt kurz das runter, was er gerade im Mund hat, und stellt überrascht die Gegenfrage: ,,Was meinst du denn?" ,,Als ich Ihr Büro verlassen habe. Ich war kaum auf meinem Zimmer, da habe ich ein dumpfes, aber lautes Geräusch gehört", er mustert seinen Vorgesetzten abwertend. Da erinnert dieser sich, dass Levis Zimmer ja direkt unter seinem eigenen ist.

,,Ahso, das meinst du", Erwin lächelt scheinheilig, ,,ich habe nur ein paar Bücher fallen lassen. Tut mir leid, falls ich dich erschreckt habe" ,,Hm", lässt Levi von sich hören und bemerkt sehr wohl, dass Erwin seine rechte Hand möglichst verbirgt, da die Haut dort noch etwas rot und abgeschürft ist. Den Ex-Straftäter kann man nicht so leicht reinlegen, dafür hat er in seinem Leben viel zu viel gesehen und gehört. Außerdem hält er den Größeren nicht für jemanden, der Bücher fallen lassen würde, aber er belässt es dabei, wofür Erwin ihm innerlich sehr dankbar ist und wenigstens halbwegs in Ruhe zu Ende essen kann.

Wie jeden Abend muss Erwin haufenweise Arbeit erledigen. Vor allem seit Keith ihm anvertraut hat, dass er Erwin potentiell als den nächsten Kommandanten sieht. Das muss eine Art geheimer Belastungstest sein, da ist Erwin sich ganz sicher, denn es ist einfach zu viel. Doch er gibt nicht auf und schlägt sich durch die Stapel Papier, die teilweise noch vom Vortag übrig geblieben sind.

,,Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen", wiederholt er genervt Keiths Worte, die ihm jetzt schmerzhaft zu verstehen geben, dass man sich dran halten soll. Er seufzt und schaut aus dem Fenster. Der Nachthimmel ist wie immer wunderschön, nur hat er nie die Zeit ihn zu genießen.

Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass der Mond schon an seinem Höhepunkt angekommen ist, Levi aber immer noch nicht erschienen ist. Etwas besorgt hält Erwin es für eine gute Ablenkung kurz nach ihm zu sehen. Also erhebt er sich mit neugewonnenen Kräften und stapft zu Levis Raum runter.

Als er drei Mal an die Tür klopft und nur Stille antwortet, öffnet er sie weit genug, um etwas vom Licht der Fackeln auf dem Korridor in den Raum zu lassen. Dann entdeckt er Levi auf seinem Bett kauern, die Knie rangezogen. ,,Raus!", schreit er den Eindringling mit fester Stimme an ohne aufzusehen, aber seine Stimme klingt trotz aller Bemühungen noch verheult.

Erwin ignoriert es und geht auf Levi zu. ,,Ich sagte, Sie sollen sich verziehen!", schreit er jetzt noch verzweifelter und hebt ganz leicht den Kopf an, um selber etwas sehen zu können. Aber der Blonde stellt nur ein Knie auf dem Bett ab und nimmt Levi in den Arm. Er legt sein Kinn auf dem Kopf des Kleineren ab und versucht ihn zu besänftigen: ,,Es ist alles gut, Levi. Ich pass auf dich auf. Du musst dich vor nichts mehr fürchten. Die Vergangenheit wird dich nicht mehr einholen, dafür sorge ich persönlich." Dann steckt er seine Nase in das schwarze, weiche Haar und atmet laut, aber ruhig. Levis stets sauberer Geruch dringt angenehm in seinen Kopf ein.

Levi versucht sich erst noch zu wehren und schreit weiter rum, aber erkennt, dass er sich aus diesen Armen nicht befreien kann - zumindest nicht in diesem Zustand - und lässt sich einfach fallen. Er klammert sich an Erwins Jacke und vergräbt sein Gesicht in dessen Brust. Der langsame, starke Herzschlag und das rhythmische Auf und Ab der Brust des Anderen wirken Wunder auf den Kleinen, sodass dieser nach wenigen Minuten komplett verstummt. Währenddessen streicht Erwin ihm sanft über den Rücken.

,,Erwin", schluchzt Levi leise. ,,Ja?", fragt der Angesprochene so sanft wie nur möglich. ,,Danke." Erwin lächelt schwach, auch wenn Levi es nicht sehen kann.

Plötzlich versucht er sich von Erwin zu lösen. Um nicht von Levis doch recht unmenschlicher Kraft verletzt zu werden, lässt der Blonde ihn los und beobachtet ihn. Sein Blick ist neutral, die Sorgen schallen nur in seinem Kopf wieder. Jetzt bemerken sie, wie kalt es ohne den Anderen doch ist.

,,Sie... fehlen mir", erzählt der Kleinere und starrt traurig auf den Boden. ,,Ich weiß", kommentiert Erwin mitfühlend. ,,Ich habe ohne sie nichts mehr." Erwin legt ihm eine feste Hand auf die Schulter und sagt: ,,Du hast jetzt uns. Wir sind deine Familie. Wenn irgendwas ist - wie jetzt zum Beispiel - dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Meine Türen stehen immer für dich offen" Er schenkt seinem Gegenüber ein liebevolles Lächeln, dass dem Kleineren schon bisschen Mut gibt, sodass er auch ein Lächeln zurückwirft.

,,Wie war dein Tag?", versucht Erwin das Thema zu wechseln. ,,Ganz gut. Ich habe das Training perfekt beendet. Der Blick des Kommandanten war unbezahlbar", antwortet der Neuling mit einem Grinsen. Erwin lacht und gibt zu: ,,Glaub ich dir. Den hätte ich zu gerne selber sehen. Weiter so", er klopft ihm leicht auf die Schulter. Levi verspürt einen Anflug von Stolz - und es fühlt sich gut an. Jetzt wird er sich bestimmt noch mehr anstrengen. _Alles_ für dieses kaum sichtbare Strahlen in diesen eisblauen Augen.

,,Kann ich dich dann wieder alleine lassen?", informiert sich der Blonde, aber man sieht ihm an, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen nur sehr ungern verlassen will. Levi zögert kurz, zu beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken, aber findet den Weg dann wieder zurück: ,,Eh... ja klar. Alles gut." Der Größere wirft ihm noch einen besorgten, fragenden Blick zu, aber Levi nickt nur, um den Anderen zu vergewissern, und sagt noch: ,,Danke" ,,Keine Ursache", entgegnet Erwin und streicht ihm noch einmal über den Rücken, fast schon geisterhaft, ehe er sich erhebt. Den Schauer, der Levi jetzt über den Rücken läuft, bemerkt nur Einer von ihnen. Es ist ein angenehmer.

Dafür ist der Anblick von der sich endlich schließenden Tür um so unangenehmer. Am liebsten hätte Erwin einfach einen Kuss auf das pechschwarze Haar des Kleineren gehaucht, aber er ist doch ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung. Aber solange Levi in Ruhe schlafen kann, ist er auch mit sich zufrieden...


	3. Chapter 2 - Nightmares

Erwin beobachtet Levi nun noch aufmerksamer und flüstert ihm immer wieder ein stärkendes Wort ins Ohr, wenn er den Kleineren mit einem gesenkten oder auch nur abwesenden Blick sieht. Irgendwann wird es seltener - aber nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Abends ändert sich sein Verhalten nämlich nicht und der Blonde fühlt sich dazu verpflichtet ihm beizustehen, also folgt er ihm jedes Mal, wenn er Erwins Büro verlässt. Zwar weint Levi immer weniger, denn er lernt mit der Zeit auch mit den Verlusten umzugehen, aber ein offenes Ohr und eine warme Umarmung haben noch nie jemandem geschadet.

Nachdem Levi sich etwas eingelebt hat, muss er seinem Abteilungsführer auch keine Berichte mehr erstatten, sodass sie sich nun weniger sehen sollten. Doch irgendwann beginnt Levi einfach so nach dem Abendessen sich in Erwins Büro aufzuhalten. Der zukünftige Kommandant des Aufklärungstrupps heißt ihn immer als willkommene Abwechslung zwischen seinen ganzen Arbeitsstunden, vor allem da er nun immer mehr Aufgaben und Verantwortung bekommt. Wahrscheinlich soll er sich schon mal auf das Leben als Kommandant einstellen.

Dabei will er doch nur ein bisschen Schlaf...

Die Tür öffnet sich und Erwin sieht mittlerweile gar nicht mehr auf, um zu wissen, wer da kommt. Keiner außer Levi oder eine aufgedrehte Hanji würde es wagen, ohne zu klopfen ein fremdes Büro zu betreten.

,,Hey. Warst heute aber früh mit dem Essen fertig", merkt der Eindringling an und stellt eine dampfende Tasse auf Erwins Tisch. ,,Ich bin überfordert", grummelt der Riese zurück und runzelt krampfhaft die Stirn, doch seine Gesichtsmuskeln entspannen sofort, als er aufsieht und die Tasse Tee vor sich sieht.

,,Zwei Löffel Zucker, drei Minuten ziehen. So wie du es immer machst", erklärt Levi und nippt an seiner eigenen. Dabei zieht er seine schmalen Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. ,,Da hat jemand eine gute Beobachtungsgabe", meint Erwin lächelnd, nimmt die Tasse und riecht mit geschlossenen Augen am dunklen Gebräu. ,,Ahja, ändert eure Teeauswahl mal. Der hier ist nicht gut", erwähnt der Schwarzhaarige und trinkt unzufrieden noch einen Schluck, dann setzt er sich auf seinen Platz auf dem Sofa und kreuzt die Beine. Erwin kichert leicht, aber sagt nichts zu der Aussage.

,,Willst du etwa, dass ich über den Papieren einschlafe, oder warum bringst du mir ausgerechnet jetzt warmen Tee?", fragt er und nimmt einen Schluck, der seinen Körper sofort von innen heraus aufwärmt. ,,Ich dachte einfach, du könntest es gebrauchen", antwortet Levi. Erwins Lächeln wird breiter: ,,Da hast du wohl Recht"

,,Erwin", sagt der Kleinere mit fester Stimme. ,,Huh?", brummt der Angesprochene und schaut den Anderen erwartungsvoll an. ,,Du musst heute nicht zu mir kommen. Versuch lieber selbst früher zu schlafen oder wenigstens deine Arbeit zu beenden", sagt der Schwarzhaarige ohne Erwin anzusehen. ,,Bist du dir sicher?", fragt der Blonde nochmal nach. ,,Ja", meint Levi nüchtern, ,,mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Achte lieber bisschen auf dich. Ich sehe doch deine Augenringe und die Stapel, die hier schon seit zwei Tagen stehen. Verschwende nicht so viel Zeit mit mir und vergiss nicht zu schlafen. Ein Wunder, dass du es morgens überhaupt aus dem Bett schaffst" Erwin stößt ein schwaches Lachen durch die Nase aus, aber denkt in Wirklichkeit: _Wenn du nur wüsstest..._ Aber er ist innerlich recht froh darüber, dass Levi sich um ihn sorgt, obwohl er ihm erst noch an den Kragen wollte.

Erwin ist bisher einfach ein Meister, wenn es darum geht, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, deshalb macht er Levi auch keine Vorwürfe, dass er über seine Situation nicht Bescheid weiß. Das Problem des Hünen liegt auch innerhalb seiner Träume, wenn er keine Kontrolle mehr über das Geschehen hat. Vielleicht ist er deshalb so versessen darauf die Kontrolle zu haben. Einfach um das zu verhindern, was er sieht, sobald er die Augen schließt. Doch die Arbeit hält ihn immer lang auf Trapp, sodass er eine Ausrede hat, falls er sich weigert schlafen zu gehen.

Also seufzt er nur laut und versichert Levi: ,,Okay. Heute bringe ich den ganzen Kram hinter mich. Versprochen" ,,Vergiss deinen Schlaf nicht", grummelt Levi noch bedrohlich. ,,Eh... Ja, natürlich", sagt Erwin und kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Er plant erst gar nicht zu schlafen. So wie er sein Arbeitstempo kennt, wird er zwei ganze Nächte für den mittlerweile ziemlich vollen Schreibtisch brauchen.

,,Wehe nach Mitternacht brennt hier noch ein Licht" Das ist Warnung genug. Erwin schluckt schwer, denn er weiß mittlerweile, dass man Levis Drohungen ernst nehmen sollte. Da der Blonde ihn nun nur überrumpelt anstarrt, steht er jetzt auf und verabschiedet sich: ,,Das sind meine letzten Worte für heute. Gute Nacht, Erwin, und überanstreng dich nicht"

Mit der leeren Teetasse in der Hand wendet er sich zur Tür und geht auf sie zu. Erwin könnte schwören, dass der Kleinere dabei sogar etwas seine Hüften schwingt. Doch dann knallt die Tür schon hinter ihm zu, ohne dass er sich nochmal umgedreht hat, und bringt Erwin wieder in die Realität zurück. _Verguck dich jetzt nicht in deinen Untergeordneten, Smith!_ schreit er sich selbst in seinem Kopf an. Tatsächlich weiß Erwin schon seit seiner Jugend, dass er sich zu beiden Geschlechtern hingezogen fühlt, was seine Überfürsorge für Levi erklären würde, da Männer sich jetzt nicht unbedingt so sehr umeinander sorgen würden, wie die zwei es tun. _Was muss ich nur tun, damit du dich umdrehst?_ Aber er muss sich jetzt zusammenreißen, das würde in einer Katastrophe enden.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, macht er sich einfach wieder an die Arbeit, auch wenn er wirklich lange braucht, um seine Konzentration wiederzuerlangen.

Levis Worte zu Herzen nehmend, arbeitet er tatsächlich nur bis kurz vor Mitternacht und legt sich dann nach einer kurzen Dusche ins Bett. Doch es ergeht ihm wie jedes Mal: Kaum sieht er nur noch die Schwärze, die ihn umhüllt, hört er die allzu bekannten Stimmen über ihn richten: _,Du bist Schuld' ,Warte nur, bis du Kommandant bist...' ,Wie viele Familien sind auf deine Kommandos hin zerbrochen?'_

Er versucht zu fliehen, aber es ist zu spät, er schläft bereits und ist nicht in der Lage aufzuwachen. Es wird kälter, je weiter er rennt. Er sieht nichts, er spürt den Boden nicht, er rennt einfach in der Hoffnung auf etwas Wärme und Vergebung. Aber das Schwarz wird flüssig, klebrig, es hält ihn fest. Alle Versuche sich loszureißen sind vergebens, es verschlingt ihn immer weiter. Sogar seine Lungen sind belegt. Erwin ist ein guter Schwimmer, also hat er noch nie Bekannschaft mit dem Gefühl des Ertrinkens gemacht, aber hier liegt es nicht in seiner Macht. Seine Muskeln werden unter der Masse schwach und bewegungslos, sodass der Prozess sich verschnellert...

...wäre da nicht dieses kleine Licht. ,,Erwin", hört er eine entfernte Stimme sagen. Etwas ergreift ihn und zieht ihn heraus. Erst jetzt erkennt er, dass das Weiße zwei strahlende Flügel sind. Das Unbekannte zerrt immer weiter an ihm und löst ihn von der Umklammerung der Dunkelheit, schüttelt sie ab, während es weiterhin Erwins Namen ruft - immer energischer. Die Stimme kommt immer näher, und was sich erst anhörte wie unter Wasser, dringt nun glasklar an sein Ohr. Er kann die Stimme sofort zuordnen und schreckt in seinem Bett hoch.

Endlich ist er wach. Keuchend, verschwitzt, aber in Sicherheit. Etwas hält ihn an den Schultern fest, sodass er sein Gleichgewicht nicht verliert, denn seine Knochen fühlen sich immer noch schwer an. Wenn er seine Augen weit aufreißt, blickt er in Levis besorgtes Gesicht.

,,Levi", haucht er kraftlos und lässt seinen Kopf vor Erschöpfung und auch Erleichterung sinken. Aber der Schwarzhaarige rüttelt wieder an seinen Schultern, um ihn hier zu behalten. ,,Oi, Erwin, alles in Ordnung?" Der Blonde schafft es zu ihm raufzuschauen und lächelt sanft. ,,Danke, mir geht's jetzt wieder gut", meint er ehrlich, aber das genügt dem Kleineren bei Weitem nicht.

Also setzt er sich neben Erwin aufs Bett und fragt, was los sei. ,,Nur ein Albtraum, kein Grund zur Sorge. Das passiert ab und zu", winkt der Hüne ab. ,,Nur ein Albtraum? Du wärst fast aus dem Bett gefallen!" Erwin kann sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann Levi auf die Du-Form umgestiegen ist. ,,Wirklich? Naja... Auf jeden Fall, danke, dass du mich geweckt hast" Er betrachtet Levis Gesicht und würde ihn am Liebsten die Sorgenfalten einfach aus dem Gesicht wischen.

,,Aber was machst du eigentlich hier?", realisiert Erwin endlich. ,,Okay, du scheinst doch noch du selbst zu sein", sagt Levi eher zu sich selbst und lässt Erwin mit einem fragenden Blick zurück, ehe er fortsetzt, ,,Ich sagte doch, es gibt Stress, wenn du nach Mitternacht noch am Schreibtisch sitzt, also wollte ich es überprüfen. Dann habe ich zur Sicherheit die Tür zu deinem Schlafzimmer geöffnet und habe gesehen, wie du gezuckt und schmerzerfüllt gestöhnt hast. Natürlich musste ich dich dann wecken" Er schaut zur Seite und wird leicht rot um die Wangen, was man dank der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht sieht. Erwin lächelt sanft und bedankt sich noch einmal.

,,Kannst du... ehm", ihm ist die Frage offensichtlich peinlich, aber eine hochgezogene Augenbraue Levis drängt ihn voran, ,,vielleicht noch bleiben, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen bin?", beendet Erwin verlegen seinen Satz. Levis Züge entspannen sofort, da er schon mit etwas schlimmen gerechnet hat. ,,Natürlich", antwortet der Schwarzhaarige nickend und Erwin legt sich wieder bequem hin.

,,Danke", murmelt er und zieht sich die Decke bis zum Hals. ,,Keine Ursache. Bin dir ja was schuldig", meint Levi und streicht sanft durch das unerwartet weiche, blonde Haar. Der Besitzer brummt zufrieden und gleitet langsam, aber sicher in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der Soldat verlässt das Zimmer erst, wenn er sich todsicher ist, dass Erwin ruhig und fest schläft. Doch bevor er durch die Tür geht, dreht er sich noch ein letztes Mal um und lächelt, dann überlässt er die schlafende Schönheit wieder der trostlosen Einsamkeit...


	4. Chapter 3 - Schwert und Schild, Eisen und Herz

Die Expedition steht nun an - Levis zweite. Er zittert unerträglich, wenn sie langsam auf das Tor zu reiten, doch sein Blick ist starr und unberührt wie immer. Zu seinem Glück ist er recht in der Mitte platziert, wo es deutlich sicherer ist. Auch ist er somit nie weit von Erwin entfernt. Irgendwie beruhigt ihn der Gedanke.

Aber er kann ihn nicht lange genießen, als sich das Tor nun mit einer lauten Geräuschkulisse öffnet und Keith das Zeichen zum Vorrücken brüllt. Mit einem tiefen Luftholen treibt Levi sein Pferd voran und sie stürmen aus den Mauern, wo der Wind rauschend an ihnen vorbei bläst und sie sich sofort in die Formation aufteilen.

_,,Bleib einfach in der Formation, mehr musst du gar nicht machen. Versprich mir das..."_ Er hat es versprochen. Er hat anfangs auch vor sich daran zu halten, aber extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen. Das weiß Levi, seit er sich erinnern kann.

Aufmerksam sieht er sich um. Der Voraus-Trupp hat wie immer gute Arbeit geleistet, denn es sind weit und breit keine Titanen zu sehen. Also genießt er den blauen Himmel mit den paar flauschigen Wolkenfetzen und die grüne, weite Landschaft, die er nun erst zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben betrachten kann. Warum kann er nicht einfach für immer hier bleiben, in Freiheit?

Vor ihm wehen die Flügel der Freiheit auf Erwins breitem Rücken und entfernen sich immer weiter. So zum Greifen nah, dennoch für ihn schier unerreichbar. Er starrt ihnen noch eine Weile hinterher, ehe er sich auf sein Team und die Mission der Aufklärung konzentriert.

Ihm fällt früh auf, dass er kläglich daran scheitert. Ständig springen seine Gedanken zu diesen im Mondlicht verführerisch glitzernden, kristallinen Augen. Man kann genau erkennnen, wenn Erwin an ein Thema denkt, das ihn begeistert. Obwohl er seine Miene stets ernst hält, sieht Levi sofort dieses kindliche Strahlen, das ihn mitreißt. Vielleicht ist es eine Art Taktik, um seinen Gegenüber dazu zu verleiten, weiter mit ihm darüber zu reden. Zumindest bei Levi funktioniert es immer wieder. Er sieht ihn zu gerne so.

Der Blonde ist einfach unvergleichlich schön, wenn er mal nicht alle Gefühle für sich behalten kann. Auch wenn der kalte, mysteriöse Erwin, der Fels in der Brandung, durchaus seine Vorzüge hat.

Levi realisiert gar nicht, was er denkt, wenn der Ton einer Rauchgranate erschallt. Erwin hat viel Arbeit hinein gesteckt, um das System weiter auszubauen. Offenbar mit Erfolg, denn der Rauch ist nun besser erkennbar und steigt wesentlich höher. Auch die Formation ist minimal angepasst worden.

Doch das Leuchtfeuer löst bei Levi Schock aus, denn es ist schwarz. Erwin ist in Gefahr. Wahrscheinlich kämpft er just in diesem Moment gegen einen oder sogar mehrere Titanen an.

Levis Truppenführer gibt die Wegrichtung an, aber der Schwarzhaarige hört ihn gar nicht. Er treibt sein Pferd an und bringt es dabei an seine Grenzen, während er die Rufe seines Truppenleiters gar nicht erst wahr nimmt. Seine Instinkte schreien in ihm. Es geht nicht anders, er muss einfach zu ihm.

Währenddessen koordiniert Erwin sein Team zur Verteidigung. Unglücklicherweise ist die Landschaft noch relativ karg, sodass die Bäume nicht besonders dicht stehen, doch der Blonde vertraut darauf, dass er und sein unter seiner Hand ausgebildetes Team die Situation schnell unter Kontrolle bringen werden. Da das Team perfekt eingespielt ist, braucht es nicht viele Erwins kurzer, klarer Befehle, um alle in Bewegung und Position zu bringen.

Der normale Titan ist schnell zur Strecke gebracht worden, aber der Abnorme bereitet dem Abteilungsleiter Sorgen. Er ist zwar klein - kaum mehr als drei Meter, schätzt Erwin - aber unfassbar schnell. Auch jetzt muss er schnell auf einen anderen Baum ausweichen, um nicht von ihm erwischt zu werden. Zusätzlich hat der Titan kein durchschaubares Angriffsmuster. Mal versucht er jemanden mit seinen Armen zu ergreifen, mal springt er einfach mit dem Maul voraus auf jemanden zu. Außerdem wechselt er andauernd das Ziel, was sehr gefährlich ist.

Wieder wechselt das Monster noch mitten in seinem Angriff das Ziel und schnappt plötzlich nach Erwin. Dieser hat Mühe rückwärts auszuweichen, aber entkommt ihm somit. Doch der Titan ist wieder schnell und es folgt sogleich der nächste Angriff auf den Blonden, noch bevor dieser überhaupt den nächsten Ast erreicht hat. Und diesmal ist er auch schneller als sein Opfer.

Erwin reißt die Augen auf und presst vor Schreck den Sauerstoff aus seinen Lungen, als eine große Hand nach ihm schnellt, die sich mittlerweile an die Geschwindigkeit des Maneuver-Gears angepasst hat, und klammert sich fest an sein muskulöses Bein.

Plötzlich schießen zwei Anker über dem Arm des Titanen vorbei, der seine Beute zu sich ziehen will. Das Surren von Drähten eines fremden Maneuver-Gears ertönt, dann schießt Levi mit einem wütenden Kampfschrei über dem ausgestreckten Arm hinweg und lässt seine Klingen sauber durch den Ellenbogen und die Mitte des Oberarms gleiten. Was aussieht, wie als würde er Papier mit einer Schere schneiden, verlangt in Wirklichkeit eine ungeheure Kraft ab, die der Kleinere durch eine explosive Kombination aus Angst - die Angst vor Verlust - Wut, Hass und Adrenalin für einen Zeitraum wie diesen erlangt hat.

Er ist schon längst vorbeigeflogen, wenn der Arm zu Boden fällt. Erwins Anker hängen immer noch im Baum, sodass er nun in einem Bogen zurückfällt. Levi erkannt rechtzeitig, dass der Hüne mit voller Wucht mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm knallen wird, wenn ihn niemand abbremst. Sofort springt er von der Seite zu ihm, ergreift ihn an der Hüfte und lenkt ihn mit sich zu Boden. Beide landen unsanft auf ihren Knien und Levi blockt rechtzeitig den nächsten Angriff des Titanen mit seinen Schwertern ab, ehe ein Mitglied aus Erwins Team das monströse Geschöpf von hinten attackiert und das Nackenfleisch herausschneidet.

,,Levi, was zum Teufel machst du hier!?", brüllt Erwin ihn sichtlich wütend an, während er sich aufrappelt. Angst, Wut und Enttäuschung kennzeichnen seinen Blick, wobei die letzten beiden Aspekte mit der Zeit immer weiter zunehmen. Aber Levi kann die Aufregung nicht nachvollziehen und schaut ihn nur irritiert an.

,,Hat dich dein Truppenführer entsandt?", erkundigt Erwin sich mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung, der ihm von dem Schwarzhaarigen sofort genommen wird: ,,Nein, aber das ist doch unwichtig, oder? Hauptsache-" ,,- _du_ bist in Sicherheit!", beendet Erwin seinen Satz und sticht mit einem Zeigefinger in Levis Brust, wodurch er den ganzen Sinn von Levis Aussage verdreht. Wenn sie so voreinander stehen, muss der Hüne wirklich weit runterschauen, aber Levi trotzt seinem eindringlichen Blick problemlos.

In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Erwins Team um sie herum versammelt, um nach ihrem Leiter zu sehen, aber fürchten wirklich sehr sich einzumischen. Immerhin strahlt jener eine unheimliche, dominante und äußerst bedrohliche Aura aus, die alle die Köpfe einziehen lässt, nur das eigentliche Zielobjekt nicht. Nein, es verschränkt noch die Arme und schnalzt genervt mit der Zunge.

,,Was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?", fährt Erwin den Kleineren an, an der Grenze seiner Geduld angekommen. Das... ist eine Seltenheit. Man könne sogar sagen, dass kaum jemand ihn jemals so gesehen hat.

,,Es soll dir sagen, dass du total überreagierst. Immerhin habe ich dir gerade das Leben gerettet. Kannst du selbst jetzt nicht auf irgendwelche vergangene Befehle verzichten?", wirft der Schwarzhaarige ihm schnippisch an den Kopf. ,,Wer überreagiert hier?", stellt Erwin die Gegenfrage, ,,Wer ist denn sofort hergestürmt ohne jeglichen Grund? Als könnten wir die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle bringen" ,,Konntet ihr doch nicht", sagt Levi gelassen, wodurch in Erwins Augen eine Flamme des Zornes entbrennt. Eine blaue, kalte Flamme, an der du dich verbrennen könntest. Irgendwie mag Levi diesen Anblick, weswegen sein Blick nun an ihm klebt.

,,Wäre ich nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen, wärst du jetzt nicht mal in der Lage mir deinen Scheiß einzutrichtern" Das geht zu weit. Das Feuer erlischt augenblicklich. ,,Ja, und zwar, weil du dann keinen Fehler gemacht hättest, über den ich dich jetzt belehren könnte", besteht Erwin immer noch auf Gehorsam.

,,Bist du dumm?", haucht Levi entgeistert und stellt sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Größenunterschied zu verringern, und brüllt klar und deutlich: ,,Hätte ich auf deinen Befehl gehört, wärest du jetzt verdammt nochmal tot!" Plötzlich trifft Levi etwas in der Brust. Allein diese Worte auszusprechen bereitet ihm große Schmerzen. Nicht noch ein Mal, auf keinen Fall wird er es zulassen. Nicht bei Erwin.

,,Verdammt, Levi! Ich sorge mich doch nur um deine Sicherheit, deshalb sollst du verdammt nochmal da bleiben, wo du warst! Ich habe dich doch extra dort positionieren lassen!", ein schier unspürbares Bisschen Verzweiflung hat sich in seinen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme geschlichen.

,,Wenn dir meine Sicherheit doch so wichtig ist, dann hättest du für mich doch das Gleiche getan", meint Levi nun neutral, die Hoffnung auf ein ,Ja' schwirrt in seinem Kopf. ,,Natürlich hätte ich das", antwortet Erwin, der verzweifelt versucht die Aggressivität in seiner Stimme beizubehalten, obwohl sie schlichtweg nicht mehr vorhanden ist. ,,Wieso sollte es bei mir dann anders sein?", fragt Levi jetzt ganz entspannt und bringt den Blonden somit wieder auf die richtige Bahn.

,,Wir sprechen im Hauptquartier weiter. Es ist wichtig, dass wir jetzt in die Formation aufschließen", brummt Erwin und gibt sich geschlagen, auch wenn er es niemals selber zugeben wird, dafür ist er dann doch zu stur und eigenwillig. Er wendet sich um und geht auf sein Pferd zu, dass brav an der Seite auf ihn gewartet hat.

Levi traut seinen Augen nicht. Erwin Smith hat vor ihm die sonst makellose Fassung verloren und ist eingeknickt. Das ist so unglaublich für ihn, dass er ihm einfach immer noch hinterher starrt. _Dieser Triumph wird auch sicher nicht der letzte sein_ beschließt er.

,,Worauf wartest du noch?", fragt Erwin ihn, der bereits auf dem hohen Ross sitzt und sich leicht zu Levi dreht. Doch Jenem fliegen nur Fragezeichen überm Kopf. ,,Wir haben keine Zeit für Diskussionen, also sattel schnell auf und reih dich solange bei uns ein", erklärt Erwin ihm, was er meint, und Levis sonst so matte Augen leuchten auf. Binnen Sekunden sitzt er auf dem Rücken seines schwarzen Pferdes und holt zu den Anderen auf, die schon losgeritten sind.

Er hält die Zügel entspannt in den Händen und manövriert sein Pferd neben Erwin, aber nimmt keinen Blickkontakt mit ihm auf, auch nicht als er spricht: ,,Erwin, ich werde immer dein Schild und deine Klinge sein, nur damit du es endlich in deinen Dickschädel bekommst" Dabei schaut er die ganze Zeit verträumt geradeaus.

Erwin sieht zu ihm rüber und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem kaum sichtbaren Schmunzeln, dann konzentriert er sich wieder auf den Weg. Er kann nicht mal in Gedanken ausdrücken, wie viel ihm das bedeutet, auch wenn er sich weiterhin stets Sorgen um seinen Schützling machen wird. Aber das wird ihn nicht davon abbringen, ihn in sein Team zu holen. Immerhin hat er ihn so ja auch besser unter Kontrolle, falls Levi es je ist...


	5. Chapter 4 - Schlechter Tag

Nach der Expedition bestellt Erwin Levi in sein Büro, während er vertieft in seine Arbeit ist. Der Groll ist irgendwie abgeklungen, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Weiter auf der Mission hat Levi ihm auch gehorcht und ist jedem Befehl gefolgt, aber das macht für den Blonden noch lange nicht alles gut.

Die Tür öffnet sich ohne Klopfen, wenn die Sonne gerade hinter den Mauern verschwindet. Wie immer schaut Erwin nicht auf, sondern schreibt weiter an seinem Brief, als er Levi anweist sich zu setzen. Der Kleinere hat wohl nicht die beste Laune, aber Erwin hat jetzt nicht die Zeit sich darum zu kümmern.

,,Ich akzeptiere dein Verhalten neulich nicht, Levi" ,,Und ich deine Reaktion nicht" Erwin sieht kurz auf bei der persönlichen Anrede in einer Situation wie dieser, aber sagt nichts dazu. ,,Muss ich dir noch Manieren beibringen, _Levi_?", er lässt sich den Namen bedrohlich auf der Zunge zergehen und bemüht sich, ihn besonders elegant auszusprechen, weswegen der Namensträger die Brauen fragend etwas anhebt. Er tut einfach so, als würde er gar keine Gänsehaut bekommen.

,,Nein, ich schätze davon habe ich bereits genug", antwortet Levi desinteressiert. ,,Bist du dir ganz sicher? Denn du wirst sie morgen brauchen", versucht Erwin ihn zu überzeugen, aber weckt nur seine Neugier. Der Schwarzhaarige fragt nicht nach, sondern zieht seine dünnen Augenbrauen nur noch weiter hoch und schaut Erwin mit einem angenervten Blick an.

,,Willst du deine Strafe für dein Verhalten nun hören?" ,,Nein" ,,Du darfst mich zu einem Bankett in der Hauptstadt begleiten" ,,Wie bitte?", Levi springt vom Sessel auf. ,,Du darfst mi-" ,,Ich habe verstanden, was du gesagt hast!", unterbricht Levi ihn und lässt sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, der vor dem großen Tisch aus Eiche steht.

Jetzt legt Erwin endlich das Papier bei Seite, faltet die Hände und mustert Levi interessiert. Nur eine Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch erhellt den halbdunklen Raum und wirft wie immer delikate Schatten auf Levis Konturen. Wahrscheinlich stellt Erwin die Kerze mittlerweile unterbewusst in diesem Winkel, denn irgendwie kann er es auch nicht abhaben, wenn sie mal verstellt wird. Er muss wirklich zugeben, dass der Kerzenschein dieser fast schon todbleichen Person einfach zu gut steht. Seine Augen fixieren ihn, der Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde intensiver.

,,Warum willst du mich dabei haben? Wäre zum Beispiel Mike nicht viel geeigneter? Du weißt doch mittlerweile, dass ich nicht gut mit anderen Menschen umgehen kann", hofft Levi sich noch irgendwie rauszureden, der sich von diesen Augen unter Druck gesetzt fühlt. Seine feinen Nackenhaare stehen ihm zu Berge.

,,Normalerweise nehme ich auch immer Mike mit, aber diesmal wurde ich zu zwei Partys gleichzeitig eingeladen und konnte nicht wirklich absagen, also teilen wir uns einfach auf. Früher war Kommandant Shadis für solche Veranstaltungen verantwortlich, aber es ist schon längst offiziell, dass ich sein Nachfolger bin. Er tritt Ende dieses Jahres ab. Aber trotzdem wälzt er jetzt schon alles auf mich ab", erklärt der Blonde mit einem Seufzen.

,,Du wirst es bereuen mich mitzunehmen", meint Levi, als könne er in die Zukunft sehen. Doch Erwin schnaubt nur amüsiert und sagt: ,,Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

Des Hünen neues Hobby ist es wohl Levi zu beobachten, denn seine hellblauen Augen lassen die stahlgrauen ihm gegenüber nicht für eine Sekunde los. Levi fröstelt es bei dem Anblick und er muss schwer schlucken, aber gleichzeitig schlägt sein Herz schneller und es kribbelt in seiner Magengegend. Würde es nach ihm verlaufen, würde er spätestens jetzt einfach aufstehen und gehen, aber er ist wie gebannt. Noch länger und er würde Erwin als bösen Magier beschuldigen.

Aber Erwin weiß ganz genau, wo die Grenzen sind, und lässt Levis angespannten Körper frei, indem er nun zuerst aufsteht und laut und genüsslich seufzt. Er streckt sich langsam und entspannt und läuft dann um den Tisch herum zu seinem Gast. Mit einer Hand auf der Stuhlrückenlehne sagt er: ,,Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Wir fahren morgen mittags los und werden dort wahrscheinlich auch übernachten. Gute Nacht und schlaf ruhig aus", und lächelt lieblich.

Levi nickt und erhebt sich, aber fragt noch: ,,Und was bringt es dir, mich mitzunehmen?" Er geht langsam zur Tür und Erwin folgt ihm dicht, während er antwortet: ,,Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schnell sich etwas rumsprechen kann. Mit deinen ganzen Titanentötungen heute weckst du bei vielen Interesse." Levi macht nur einen genervten Laut, aber ist schon irgendwie stolz auf sich. Aber das reicht ihm nicht; Erwin soll stolz auf ihn sein.

Kurz vor der Tür streckt der Größere leicht seine Hand nach dem kleinen, zarten Körper vor sich aus, denn er hat auf einmal den Drang ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, einfach so, aber zieht die Hand sofort wieder zurück. Er hat keinen Grund, also würde es nur komisch rüberkommen, und das will er nicht.

Er öffnet Levi die Tür, indem er seinen Arm über dessen Schulter nach der Tür streckt, und der Kleinere betritt sofort den dunklen, kalten Korridor. Er dreht sich noch um, um dem in der Tür stehenden Erwin eine angenehme Nacht zu wünschen, und verschwindet daraufhin in den Schatten.

Der Blauäugige ist fertig. Sobald die Tür zu ist, legt er sofort seine Stirn an die Tür und betrachtet die ganzen kleinen Risse im Holz, die sich über die vielen Jahre hinweg angesammelt haben. Kraftlos haut er mit der rechten Faust gegen die Bürotür und denkt _Er ist dein Untergeordneter! Wie kannst du so tief sinken, Smith?_ Er hat endlich verstanden, warum er sich ohne Levi an seiner Seite immer unwohl fühlt. Er braucht ihn, und zwar mehr als nur platonisch...

Am nächsten Morgen steht Levi schon vor Mittag bereit in Erwins Büro und hört zu, wenn Erwin und Mike sich noch darüber austauschen, was sie zu tun haben. Dann, bevor er den Raum verlässt um zur Kutsche zu gehen, wirft Mike noch einen Blick zu Levi und schnaubt amüsiert. Levi hat keine Ahnung, was das jetzt zu bedeuten hat. Er hofft nur für den Riesen, dass es nichts negatives ist.

,,Levi, hast du etwa vor in deiner Alltagskleidung zu gehen?", fragt Erwin nun lächelnd. ,,Ich habe nichts anderes", erklärt Levi nüchtern, aber was hat Erwin auch erwartet? ,,Dann kaufen wir dir in der Stadt etwas angemessenes. Du kannst auch ruhig meine Jacke haben", sagt der Blonde und geht in sein Schlafzimmer, um mit einer schwarzen Jacke auf dem Arm wiederzukommen. ,,Die passt mir doch nicht", spricht Levi das Offensichtliche aus, jedoch meint Erwin nur: ,,Häng sie dir einfach nur um die Schultern. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir so sogar besser stehen würde" Der Schwarzhaarige nimmt die Jacke an, faltet sie ordentlich und hält sie einfach fest. Immerhin will er nicht riskieren, dass Erwins Sachen schon frühzeitig irgendwo dreckig werden.

,,Aber das mit dem Kleidung-Kaufen lohnt sich nur, wenn du auch sicher nicht mehr wächst" ,,Machst du dich gerade über meine Größe lustig?", Levis grimmiger Blick wird von dunklen Schatten verdeckt und eine Zornesader zeichnet sich auf seiner blassen Stirn ab. Erwin lacht nur herzhaft auf und erwidert: ,,Nein, im Gegenteil: Ich finde deine Größe perfekt, wie sie ist" Levi hebt fragend eine Braue: ,,Und was hat das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?" ,,Weiß ich noch nicht", sagt der Blonde total zufrieden mit der Situation, ,,aber das werden wir bestimmt noch herausfinden." Levi starrt ihn an, als redete Erwin gerade auf einer anderen, ihm unverständlichen Sprache, aber er belässt es dabei, denn das Gespräch scheint für ihn in eine unheimliche Richtung zu gehen.

Erwin kämmt sich noch seine Haare, dann verlassen sie nebeneinander das Hauptquartier und setzen sich in die Kutsche. Diese setzt sich sofort in Bewegung, nachdem Erwin dem Kutscher durchs Fenster Bescheid gibt. Außerdem erklärt er Levi, dass es eine lange Fahrt werden wird.

Der Schwarzhaarige denkt sich nichts dabei und starrt einfach in die Gegend, bis plötzlich etwas auf seine Schulter plumpst. Er dreht seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und erkennt den blonden Kopf, der höchstwahrscheinlich eingeschlafen ist. Erst weiß Levi nicht, was er tun soll, und wagt sich nicht sich zu bewegen, aber dann muss er schmunzeln.

,,Hattest du ohne mich etwa wieder nicht genug Schlaf, mein Großer?", spricht er sanft und leise, eher zu sich selbst, ,,Selbst Schuld, wenn du mich einfach wegschickst" Er faltet nun Erwins Jacke auseinander und deckt ihn damit so gut es geht zu. ,,Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du mir gefehlt hast", fügt er noch hinzu und beginnt langsam Erwins engelsgleiches Haar zu streicheln. Nicht nur Erwin fühlt sich sofort wohler, sondern auch Levi empfindet eine Art Beruhigung darin, wie bei einer Katze.

Er weckt Erwin, als sie in der Hauptstadt angekommen sind, und dieser entschuldigt sich gefühlt tausend Mal bei ihm. Levi findet das einfach viel zu süß und kichert bloß darüber, wovon dem Blonden auch noch die Schamröte ins Gesicht steigt.

Bevor sie die Kutsche verlassen, zückt Erwin nochmal seinen Kamm und fährt mit ihm abermals durch die ohnehin schon perfekt gestylten Haare. Levi hat es schon des Öfteren beobachten können und überlegt, ob es nicht ein Tick sei.

Der Einkauf verläuft schnell, sodass sie schon kurze Zeit später in voller Montur nach Sonnenuntergang eine Burg betreten, nachdem Erwin Levi noch seine zu große Jacke um die Schultern hängt. Levi ist ab jetzt stolzer Besitzer eines weißen Hemdes, eines schwarzen Paar Hosen und eines eleganten Paar Schuhe. Fehlt nur noch, dass er Erwin dazu überreden kann, die Teevorräte des Aufklärungstrupps aufzustocken. Aber das dürfte sich nicht als allzu schwer erweisen. Natürlich wird Levi die Ware persönlich aussuchen.

Sie werden sehr herzlich von einem etwas rundlichen, großen Mann im Anzug begrüßt, als wäre er mit Erwin sein Leben lang befreundet. Und Erwin spielt brav und höflich mit, aber Levi weiß natürlich, dass es nur eine Maske ist. Eine perfekte Maske, muss er zugeben. Aber vielleicht empfindet er auch nur so, weil er selbst sich nicht so verhalten kann.

Er sieht sich aufmerksam um und weicht Erwin nicht von der Seite, darauf konzentriert möglichst gar nichts zu sagen. Nun mal war Levi sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass alles, was er sagt, ein schlechtes Licht auf Erwin und den Aufklärungstrupp werfen könnte.

Leider ist das Glück diesmal nicht auf seiner Seite und er wird von zwei sehr nobel gekleideten, brünetten Frauen zur Seite gezogen, um ausgefragt zu werden. Mit einem verzweifelten Blick schaut er zu Erwin, der ihm nur mitfühlend nachlächelt. Also muss er da jetzt durch und _möglichst_ freundlich bleiben, aber trotzdem so wenig sprechen wie es nur geht.

Erwin, zu seinem Glück, findet Nile etwas abseits alleine stehen und sich umsehen. Er entschuldigt sich und geht zu seinem alten Freund rüber, der wie immer nicht gerade Begeisterung zeigt, wenn er ihn sieht. ,,Schönen Abend, Nile. Anscheinend wurdest du auch eingeladen", begrüßt er ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln. ,,Naja, ich bin nur die Begleitung für den Kommandanten", erklärt er mürrisch, ,,aber wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: Hab gehört du nimmst demnächst den Platz von Kommandant Shadis ein?" ,,Ja, das tue ich", bestätigt Erwin nur und Nile schnalzt abwertend mit der Zunge.

,,Wie geht es dir und Marie eigentlich?", versucht der Blonde das Thema zu wechseln. ,,Uns geht's ganz gut. Wir sind ziemlich glücklich. Du wahrscheinlich auch, da du die Irrenanstalt bald leiten darfst?", lässt der Schwarzhaarige den Themawechsel nicht zu. ,,Ich habe noch viele unerreichte Ziele vor mir" ,,Also wirst du nie zufrieden sein", stempelt Nile einfach ab. ,,Nun... nicht wirklich. Irgendwann, da werde auch ich sterben, ohne zu bereuen irgendetwas vergessen zu haben", Erwin lächelt sanft und erinnert sich dabei an seine Kindheit. ,,Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher...", brummt der Militärpolizist.

,,Wer ist eigentlich deine Begleitung? Das ist doch nicht etwa dieser Junge aus dem Untergrund" ,,Den ihr jahrelang nicht geschafft habt zu schnappen. Ja, genau das ist er", nutzt Erwin die Gelegenheit um ihn zurück zu provozieren. Mit viel Selbstkontrolle ignoriert Nile die Aussage und erzählt: ,,Ich habe schon von seinen Erfolgen bei dir gehört. Bei der letzten Expedition, die wohlgemerkt seine aller erste war, hat er einen Titanen komplett in Einzelteile zerlegt und diesmal hat er noch drei im Alleingang niedergestreckt" ,,Er ist ein bisher nie dagewesenes Talent", meint der Blonde stolz, aber Nile schnaubt nur: ,,Wir haben auch so Einen, also fühl dich nicht, als wärst du jetzt was besonderes" ,,Huh? Wer ist es? Erzähl mal", fragt Erwin jetzt sehr interessiert.

,,Ach, weißt du was? Geh einfach Pixis zuquatschen", sagt Nile jetzt und winkt genervt ab. ,,Ist er etwa auch hier?" ,,Ja, er kostet sich durch die ganzen Weine" ,,Also er scheint sich wohl nicht so um seinen Ruf zu sorgen" ,,Jeder weiß, dass er auf der Arbeit nicht weniger trinkt, als meine Leute, Erwin", merkt er noch an und ist innerlich sehr glücklich darüber, dass jetzt der Hausherr auf den Blonden zu kommt.

,,Erwin, würdet Ihr bitte meinen Wein probieren? Er kommt von meinen Feldern und ich würde gerne ihre Meinung dazu hören", sagt der ältere Mann und hält dem Abteilungsleiter ein Glas Wein hin, in der anderen Hand hält er sein eigenes. Erwin sieht hinein und man könnte sich in diesem tiefrot sofort verlieren. Eigentlich ist er sehr misstrauisch und lehnt immer alles ab, jedoch hat er ihm schon letztes Mal abgesagt und kann es diesmal nicht wieder tun.

,,Der sieht toll aus, vielen Dank", sagt er und hebt das Glas leicht an. ,,Auf Ihre Beförderung", meint der Mann und sie führen ihre Gläser zu den Lippen. Dabei schweift Erwins Blick umher und er entdeckt, dass Levi es nicht geschafft hat, auf Dauer auf höflich zu tun. Er schluckt aus Versehen, als jener den Frauen zu verstehen macht, dass er genervt ist, und ruft ihn sofort zu sich.

,,Bleib ab jetzt bitte in meiner Nähe und lass dich von keinem einfach entführen", befielt Erwin ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme, als er neben ihm zum Stehen kommt. Levi nickt nur, denn von Menschen hat er jetzt wieder eindeutig genug. ,,Geht es dir gut, Erwin? Du hast ganz rote Wangen" ,,Huh?"

,,Was ist jetzt mit dem Wein?", versucht der Hausherr die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. ,,Er schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich, mein Herr. Leider kann ich nicht mehr davon kosten, denn ich vertrage nicht viel", antwortet Erwin und ein Bediensteter ist sofort zur Stelle um ihm das Glas abzunehmen. _Lügner_ denkt sich Levi amüsiert, aber verzieht keine Miene. ,,Das ist kein Problem. Vielen Dank fürs Probieren", sagt der Mann lächelnd und entfernt sich wieder.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit sagt Erwin plötzlich: ,,Levi, ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Wir haben unsere Arbeit getan, also lass lieber unauffällig verschwinden und schon mal ins Hotel" Levi hebt mal wieder eine seiner schwungvollen Augenbrauen, aber schleicht sich mit Erwin zum Eingang und sie huschen in die nächstbeste Kutsche.

Erwins Herz rast und Schweißperlen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn, ehe auch noch sein Atem schwerer wird. ,,Erwin, was ist los mit dir?", macht Levi sich jetzt ernsthafte Sorgen. ,,Mir ist so warm, dass es fast weh tut", antwortet der Angesprochene mit glühenden Wangen. ,,Was hast du nur getrunken?", fragt Levi weiter und starrt ihm in die Augen. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass Erwins Pupillen viel größer sind, was seinen hellen Augen ein viel dunkleres Aussehen verleiht. ,,Das muss dieser Drecks-Wein sein", flucht Erwin mit heiserer Stimme und stützt sich mit einer Hand am Sitz ab.

,,Hey, Erwin!", ruft Levi und klatscht vor Erwins Gesicht ein Mal laut in die Hände, ,,du musst durchhalten!" Sofort richtet dieser sein letztes Häufchen Konzentration auf Levi und schaut ihm keuchend in die Augen. ,,Das ist gar nicht gut...", murmelt der Soldat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say "Take me to your heart"


	6. Chapter  5 - Ferngesteuert

Levi zerrt Erwin so gut es geht aus der Kutsche und aufs Hotelzimmer. Dabei achtet er ja darauf, dass niemand von Erwins Zustand mitbekommt. Sobald sie im Zimmer sind, schließt Levi die Tür ab und versteckt den Schlüssel in einer Vase, solange der Blonde nicht hinsieht. Erwin setzt sich aufs Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und versucht sein Bestes, um sich zu beruhigen.

,,Die Schweine haben dich einfach unter Drogen gestellt. Du gehst auf keinen Fall raus, bevor das nicht aus deinem System ist", erklärt Levi ernst und beobachtet Erwin genau, ,,Stell dir nur vor, wir wären nicht rechtzeitig gegangen und du wärst bei den ganzen Leuten auf irgendjemanden losgegangen" ,,Das war ja auch deren Plan", bringt Levis Vorgesetzter mit seinen letzten Kräften hervor, ,,Sie wollten mich unter Drogen stellen, um unserem Ruf zu schaden, denn sie suchen alle nur noch nach einer Ausrede, um uns keine Gelder mehr zahlen zu müssen" Während er spricht, fixiert er die ganze Zeit einen Punkt auf den Holzdielen.

"Warum hast du den Wein denn auch angenommen? Ich dachte, du wärst ein helles Köpfchen", kritisiert Levi ihn, woraufhin er sich mit erschöpfter, heiserer Stimme rechtfertigt: ,,Ich wollte nur so tun, als ob ich einen Schluck nehmen würde, und ihn gleich wieder ins Glas ausspucken, aber dann hast du Mist gebaut und ich habe mich erschrocken. Es war also ein Unfall... der kurz davor ist zu einem weiteren Unfall zu führen"

,,Also bin ich jetzt Schuld, oder was?", beschwert sich der Schwarzhaarige und verschränkt seine Arme. ,,Nein, Levi", keucht Erwin mit seiner tiefen Stimme, welche Levi gleich mehrere Schauer verpasst, ,,Du bist nie Schuld"

Er schaut auf und ihre Blicke treffen sich. Erwins Augen sind nun noch einen Tacken dunkler geworden, und wenn er Levi anschaut, verschlimmert sich sein Zustand nur. Sofort keucht er noch lauter und vor allem schneller. Dieser Anblick ist einfach das, was er jetzt will. Levi erkennt kleine Zuckungen seines Körpers, die wohl dadurch entstehen, dass er mit strenger Selbstbeherrschung dagegen ankämpft über den Kleineren herzufallen. Levis Instinkte schlagen Alarm und teilen ihm mit, dass er sich schleunigst in Sicherheit bringen soll, aber er kann Erwin einfach nicht alleine lassen, nicht jetzt.

,,Levi" ,,Erwin" Und das genügt, um Erwins Barrieren zu brechen. Er steht auf und läuft auf Levi zu, der bis an die Tür zurückweicht. Ehrfürchtig schaut er zu dem hungrigen Raubtier auf, dass vor ihm stehen bleibt und ihn geduldig mustert.

Als Erwin sich Levi blitzartig nähert, hält dieser ihn an den Schultern von sich fern und schaut zu ihm rauf. Noch nie hat Levi sich so klein gefühlt.

Die Atmosphäre scheint auf Levi einzuwirken, denn ihm ist auch sehr warm und Erwins Blick, so voller Lust und Verlangen, zieht ihn in seinen Bann. Sie sind beide hilflos; Erwin steht unter fremden Einfluss, Levi unter Erwins.

_Lieber ich, als jemand anders_ denkt Levi und lässt endlich seine Arme fallen, die die beiden bislang auseinander gehalten haben. Erwins massiver Körper drückt ihn sofort an die Tür, sodass Levi überrascht aufkeucht, und er fällt sofort über die zarte Haut Levis her. Wild überhäuft er ihn mit Küssen und drückt sich weiter an ihn.

Der Kleinere schluckt schwer. So hat er sich sein erstes Mal ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Aber Erwins Lippen tun Wunder zu seinem Verstand; der Nebel verdichtet sich.

,,Levi, es tut mir so leid", haucht Erwin zwischendrin, dann greift er in Levis wohlgeformten Hintern, welcher perfekt in die großen Hände passt, und hebt ihn hoch. ,,Ist schon gut. Du kannst nichts für", sagt Levi mit zittriger Stimme und hält sich an Erwins Hals fest.

Er schaut dem Blonden tief in seine verzweifelten, schmerzerfüllten Augen, die zeigen, dass er immer noch bei halbwegs klarem Verstand ist. Levi will nicht, dass Erwin sich schuldig fühlt oder alles für immer bereut, also vergräbt er seine Hände in Erwins goldenen Strähnen und küsst ihn liebevoll.

Im nächsten Moment wird er aufs Bett geschleudert und Erwin landet direkt über ihm. Er bremst sich gerade noch mit den Armen ab, um Levi nicht mit seinen zweiundneunzig Kilo weh zu tun. Mit leichtem Schock im Gesicht sieht der Kleinere zu ihm rauf, bevor er anfängt ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Trotz fast keiner Kontrolle über seinen Körper, schafft er es nach und nach und saugt sich an Levis Schlüsselbein fest. Dieser keucht auf und bringt es einfach nicht über sich, sich zu bewegen, und lässt es über sich ergehen, auch als Erwins Hände weiter wandern.

Nach dem Hemd öffnet Erwin den Hosenknopf und zieht die neue Hose samt Boxer runter, wodurch ihm Levis halbhartes Glied entgegen springt. Der Schwarzhaarige japst auf, wenn die kühle Luft auf sein heißes Fleisch trifft, und bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Mit seinem Arm verdeckt er sein Gesicht, da ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schießt.

Erwin ist jetzt wir ein wildes Tier. Sein Blick ist unschuldig, er weiß einfach nicht, was er tut. Er lässt sich einfach gehen, sein Verstand völlig benommen. Die Augen sind mittlerweile getränkt mit den Emotionen, die die Droge hervorhebt. Das ist ein ganz anderer Erwin, als der, den Levi kennt.

Dieser lehnt sich vor und sein errötetes Gesicht schwebt wenige Millimeter über Levis. Der Rekrut kann den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut kribbeln spüren - und hören. Diese Sekunde der Ewigkeit endet, sobald Erwin die Lücke schließt und ihre weichen Lippen zu einem sinnlichen Kuss vereint. Erst lernen sie sich mit offenem Mund kennen, genießen die Nähe des Anderen, ehe dann auch die warmen, feuchten Zungen ins Spiel kommen und miteinander ringen. Doch Levi gibt Erwins Wildheit schnell nach und stöhnt, wenn dieser seine Mitte an Levis reibt. Kussgeräusche und gedämpftes Stöhnen füllen den relativ kleinen Raum.

Währenddessen zieht sich der Blonde die Hose zu den Kniekehlen und übt durch seine Bewegungen Druck auf des Kleineren Lungen aus. Davon wird ihm das Atmen schwer und er versucht den Kuss irgendwie zu brechen, aber der Blonde lässt dies nicht zu und raubt ihm weiterhin den Atem, bis es wirklich knapp wird.

Doch zwei Finger an Levis Eingang lassen ihn ganz schnell wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Er keucht auf vor Überraschungen und zuckt mit dem ganzen Körper. Eine Hand, die neckend über Levis Nippel streicht, lässt ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Als Erwin ihn nun zwickt und langsam den zuckenden Muskelring passiert, bricht Levi in Winseln aus und wirft seinen Kopf hin und her.

,,Du bist so schön, Levi", haucht Erwin gegen Levis Brust und küsst sie, während er die Finger in ihm spreizt. ,,Erwin~", ist das Einzige, was Levi sagen kann, zu überwältigt von dem, was der Blonde ihm antut. Erwin kichert kehlig und schiebt seine Finger weiter hinein. Levi stöhnt langgezogen und krallt sich mit einer Hand ins Bettlaken, die andere immer noch über seinem Gesicht.

Aber Erwin zieht den Arm weg und raunt: ,,Bitte, ich will dein Gesicht sehen" Mit großen Augen schaut er ihn an und beugt sich wieder vor, um langsam über Levis rechten Nippel zu lecken, dabei lässt er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht aus den Augen. Dieser kann nicht wegsehen, Erwins unschuldiger Blick lastet auf ihm, isst ihn auf, während er die zart-rosane Haut in den Mund nimmt, an ihr saugt und immer wieder mit seiner Zunge umrundet, aber niemals über die Mitte fährt.

Sobald Erwins unerwartet geschickte Finger auch noch seine Prostata finden, ist es um Levi geschehen: Er ist nur noch ein stöhnender und keuchender Haufen. Sein Becken schießt jedes Mal hoch, wenn Erwin über diesen empfindlichen Punkt streicht.

Es ist ein zu köstlicher Anblick, als dass Erwin lange geduldig sein kann. Sein pochender Schwarz verlangt nach Aufmerksamkeit. Die ersten Lustperlen glänzen auf der Spitze, genauso wie bei Levi. Aber dieser kommt wohl seinem Höhepunkt näher.

Erwin stellt abrupt alles ein und erhebt sich von Levi, welcher sofort ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von sich hören lässt.

,,Ich hoffe für dich, dass das als Vorbereitung reicht", sagt der Blonde und pumpt seinen harten Penis ein paar Mal, wovon er verzweifelt in sich hinein stöhnt. Erst jetzt sieht Levi, wie groß Erwin ist. Er ist genauso massiv wie der Rest des hünenhaften Körpers. Levi reißt die Augen auf und befürchtet, dass die zwei Finger niemals reichen, um ihn auf das vorzubereiten, was jetzt kommt.

Er will es die ganze Zeit, aber er hat Angst, große Angst, und wird nervös. Aber Erwin nimmt seine Hüfte und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich, dann dringt er vorsichtig in ihn ein. Sie stöhnen beide in den Kuss, wenn Levis Wände sich für Erwin dehnen.

Viel Zeit zum Gewöhnen bekommt Levi nicht, denn Erwins Geduld ist schon lange vorbei, um noch auf Levi Rücksicht zu nehmen, also krallt er sich in Levis schneeweiße Hüften und stößt in ihn. Levi schreit laut auf, aber hält die Tränen erfolgreich zurück, die der Schmerz verursacht. Beim zweiten Stoß ist Erwin bis zum Anschlag tief in Levi vergraben und alles in Levi brennt, aber nach und nach wandeln seine Schreie sich in lustvolle Stöhner.

Levis ganzer Körper reagiert auf Erwins Wucht und er zieht die Beine ran. Der Blonde ergreift sie sofort an der Unterseite der Oberschenkel und spreizt sie weit. Jetzt erhöht er sein Tempo drastisch, sodass Levis Stimme immer höher wird. Er ist knallrot, weil es ihm zu peinlich ist, aber er hält sich keineswegs zurück - also er kann es nicht. Aber Erwin ergeht es nicht anders. Auch er stöhnt mit seiner rauen, tiefen Stimme und seine Stöße werden immer verzweifelter, unkontrollierter.

Jetzt umfasst er Levis bestes Stück, aber ist nicht in der Lage mehr zu tun als ihn festzuhalten; den Rest erledigen ihre Bewegungen. Das reicht für den Kleineren schon, um den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und seinen Atem zu verlieren. Der Größere krallt sich durch den verlorenen Halt an Levis Hüfte jetzt erst recht mit voller Kraft fest und es braucht nur paar weitere kräftige Stöße, dass Levi nur noch weiß sieht.

Die Wärme um Erwin zieht sich zusammen, als er einen laut gestöhnten Schrei vernimmt, was ihn auch über die Grenze treibt. Mit einem Kuss dämpft er sein Stöhnen, dass seine ganzen aufgestauten Gefühle hervorbrächte, und reitet ihren Orgasmus in dem bewegungslosen Körper aus.

Schwer atmend, total verschwitzt und mit den sonst so perfekt liegenden Haaren nun überall im Gesicht richtet er sich auf und sieht Levi an, der es gerade so schafft die Augen und den Mund zum Atmen zu öffnen. Völlig fix und fertig versucht dieser darauf klar zu kommen, was gerade passiert ist, aber es ist einfach zu viel, sein Herz kurz vorm Herausspringen.

Erwins Augen klären sich langsam ein wenig, aber er hat sich immer noch nicht aus dem fragilen Körper zurückgezogen. ,,Du bist immer noch hart", stellt Levi keuchend fest und stöhnt leicht bei dem Gedanken. Dass beide am Bauch dank ihm eine klebrige Substanz haben, ist ihm ausnahmsweise egal. Der Blauäugige sieht ihn Hilfe suchend an. Aber Levi nickt nur und gibt damit das ,,Go" für die zweite Runde...


	7. Chapter 6 - Disarmed

Am Morgen erwacht Levi im Hotelbett, luftdicht eingekuschelt in der Decke. Zarte Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln seine Nasen und Augenlider, doch - zu verschlafen - weigert er sich noch sie zu öffnen. Aber als er neben sich greift, fehlt die Person, die ihn letzte Nacht heimlich in den Arm genommen hat, nachdem er schon ,zu schlafen schien'.

Sofort reißt er die Augen auf. Erwin steht bereits angezogen vor dem ovalen Spiegel an der Wand und kämmt sich seine feuchten Haare, die verraten, dass er gerade in der Dusche gewesen sein muss. Levi braucht auch eine Dusche. Ganz, ganz dringend.

Dabei kommen ihm die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht in den Kopf und er bekommt sofort einen roten Kopf. Er zieht sich die Decke bis unter die Augen, bevor Erwin sich umdreht. Er sieht einfach putzig aus mit den verschlafenen Augen. Der Blonde lächelt bei dem Anblick.

,,Guten Morgen", verschleiert er seine Gedanken und verkneift sich eine peinliche Bezeichnung. ,,Guten Morgen", brummt Levi unter der Decke, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und setzt sich auf. Zwar sind seine Wangen immer noch ganz rot, aber das spürt er nicht mehr. Erwin hat sich sowieso wieder dem Spiegel zugewandt.

,,Ehm, Erwin... Wegen gestern-" ,,Ja, deswegen wollte ich dich auch noch was fragen. Wie ist es eigentlich verlaufen? Ich kann mich irgendwie nicht mehr an alles erinnern. Aber auch nicht daran, dass ich viel getrunken hätte oder Ähnliches" Levi reißt die Augen auf. _Hat er_ es _wirklich vergessen?_ Ein Hoffnungsschimmer keimt in ihm auf.

,,Du weißt nicht mehr, was gestern passiert ist?", fragt er nochmal genauer nach. ,,Ich weiß noch was bis Nile war, aber dann nur noch, dass wir kurz darauf gegangen sind. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr wieso...", Erwin versucht sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, ,,Ist etwas passiert?" Jetzt dreht er sich wieder zu Levi. ,,Ehm... nein, nichts Wichtiges. Wir sind nur so früh gegangen, weil ich mich irgendwie schlecht gefühlt habe", lügt der Kleinere, weil Erwin unter normalen Umständen niemals weggegangen wäre, nur weil er sich schlecht fühlte.

,,Geht's dir jetzt denn schon besser?", Sorgenfalten bilden sich auf Erwins Stirn, aber legen sich sofort nach der Antwort: ,,Ja, alles wieder gut", dann murmelt er zu sich selbst, ,,ich habe auch ungewöhnlich gut geschlafen" Und das trotz des schlechten Betts.

,,Was sagtest du?", fragt Erwin und Levi kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. ,,Ach, nichts. Ich habe nur gut und anscheinend sehr lang geschlafen. Normalerweise wache ich lange vor dem Sonnenaufgang auf" Er will vor Erwin nicht erwähnen, dass er generell nie mehr als zwei bis drei Stunden schläft, sonst wird der Andere sich nur wieder unnötige Sorgen machen.

,,Das ist doch gut, oder?", sagt Erwin lächelnd und Levi steht auf um im Bad zu verschwinden, wobei dieser schmerzvoll feststellt, dass sein Becken die Nacht nicht so gut überstanden hat. ,,Beeil dich bitte, Levi, ich möchte schnell zurück" Levi brummt nur einen zustimmenden Laut und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Unter der Dusche hat er auch Zeit nachzudenken, ohne von des Blonden aufmerksamen Blick beobachtet zu werden.

_Ok. Erwin hat vergessen, was gestern Abend passiert ist... Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?_ Der Schwarzhaarige grübelt eine Weile und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass es so wahrscheinlich besser ist. Zwar tut ihm der Gedanke, dass Erwin sich an diese Nacht nicht erinnern kann, in der Brust weh, aber Erwin würde es nur bereuen. Immerhin empfindet er für Levi nicht das, was Levi für ihn empfindet, also muss der Kleinere einfach darüber schweigen und weiterhin brav Soldat spielen. Um Erwin keinen Stress zu bereiten nimmt er auch in Kauf seine Gefühle bis ins Nichts zu unterdrücken...

Wenn sie wieder im Hauptquartier sind, verschwindet der Abteilungsleiter sofort in seinem Büro, wo er bereits von Shadis erwartet wird. Levi hofft einfach auf gute Nachrichten und geht mit seinen neuen Teammitgliedern trainieren. Er muss sich immerhin an die neuen Leuten gewöhnen und darf sein Training keinesfalls vernachlässigen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld muss er jederzeit bereit sein, vor allem seit er Erwins selbsternannter Schutzschild ist.

Aber diese Aufgabe wird schwer auszuführen sein, wenn Levi sich nun immer von dem Hünen fernhält. Es ist gar nicht mit Absicht, aber beim Essen setzt er sich immer ungewöhnlich weit weg von ihm, schließt nachts immer die Tür bei sich ab, stattet ihm keine sinnlosen Besuche mehr im Büro ab und meidet den Augenkontakt. Na gut, vielleicht ist es doch mit Absicht. Aber er hat nur gute Gründe. Immerhin tut er alles für Erwin und nicht für sich. Das in der Hauptstadt war nur ein Unfall, Gefühle spielten hier keine Rolle, deshalb soll Erwin sich nie mehr dran erinnern. Levi... wird es schon irgendwie mit sich tragen. Er hegt auch keinen Groll gegenüber dem Blonden. Das könnte er nie.

Aber Erwin ist nicht dumm und bemerkt, was Levi die ganze Zeit vor seiner Nase abzieht. Immer, wenn er versucht auf ihn zu zukommen, denkt der Schwarzhaarige sich plötzlich eine Aufgabe aus, die natürlich wichtiger scheint als ein Plausch mit seinem zukünftigen Kommandanten. Wenn er den Gang entlang läuft und Levi um die Ecke biegt, bei seinem Anblick aber sofort wieder wendet und rausgeht, reicht es Erwin. Mit großen, schnellen Schritten läuft er ihm hinterher, doch hinter der Tür ist nur noch das leere Trainingsfeld. ,,Verdammt", flucht er und stampft auf den staubigen Boden, weil der Kleinere ihm wiedermal durch die Finger gegangen ist.

Levi währenddessen hat sich im Stall verkrochen, wo er sich zu seinem Pferd stellt. Es kommt sofort zur Tür der Box und streckt Levi seine Nase entgegen. ,,Was soll ich nur tun?", haucht er und seine Mimik wirkt müde, müde von allem. Er nimmt den Kopf des Pferdes in seine Hände und streichelt es sachte. Dabei schießen ihm abertausend Gefühle und Gedanken durch den Kopf, sodass er fast zusammenbricht. Die Entfernung zu Erwin tut ihm einfach nicht gut. Die Wärme des treuen Tieres ist auch nur ein schlechter Trost. Aber er will nicht damit aufhören. _Es ist einfach besser so_ da ist er sich ganz sicher.

Der Druck frisst ihn auf und er klammert sich an das liebe Geschöpf, dass sein Leid spürt und sich ihm entgegen streckt. Seine Zuneigung Erwin gegenüber empfindet er als falsch und versucht es andauernd aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen, nur kreist der Eindringling ununterbrochen in seinem Kopf. Er hat es ihm einfach angetan mit seinem Charm, seiner kalten Art, seinem Verstand, seiner Fürsorge, seinem Verständnis, seinen verdammten eisblauen Augen-

_Levi, Stopp! Hör doch endlich auf!_ Er sinkt auf die Knie und rauft sich die Haare. ,,Geh doch endlich weg!" ,,Wusste gar nicht, dass du mich schon bemerkt hast" Levi schreckt hoch und sieht Erwin angelehnt an der Tür.

,,Scheinst dich gut mit ihm zu verstehen. Dir steht das schwarze Pferd" ,,Anthrazit, tch" Erwin lacht nur und kommt rein. ,,Dir steht das Weiße aber auch", gibt Levi von sich und widmet sich wieder seinem Ross. Erwin mustert ihn eine Weile, aber dann tritt er näher und Levi weicht zurück.

,,Levi, warum gehst du mir die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg?" ,,Tu ich nicht. Ich habe einfach keine Zeit", brummt der Schwarzhaarige und will gemütlich den Stall verlassen, aber Erwin packt ihn am Arm und dreht ihn zu sich. ,,Levi, hab ich dir irgendwas getan?", seine Augen füllen sich mit Sorge und Reue - genau das, was Levi die ganze Zeit über vermeiden wollte.

,,Lass mich los" ,,Nein" Wut und Angst sind in Levis Augen zu sehen, als er versucht sich mit aller Kraft loszureißen. Aber trotz seiner unnatürlichen Kräfte, ist Erwins Griff einfach eisern. ,,Lass mich sofort los!", brüllt er, aber Erwin packt ihn an beiden Handgelenken und drückt ihn an die Wand. Um Levi die Flucht noch mehr zu erschweren, drückt er ihn so weit an der Wand hoch, bis er einen Fuß überm Boden schwebt.

Erwin sieht ihn ernst an - zum ersten Mal auf Augenhöhe - und sagt langsam und bedrohlich: ,,Nein..." Dem Kleineren ist die Situation mehr als unangenehm, also zappelt er und versucht sich irgendwie loszureißen. Bevor er mit dem Bein ausholen kann, um dem Blonden einen gefährlichen Tritt zu verpassen, schiebt dieser sein Knie zwischen Levis Beine und pinnt ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper an die Wand.

,,Erwin, bitte! Lass mich gehen!", schreit Levi verzweifelt und wirft seinen Kopf hin her. Erwin hat ihm seine restliche Beweglichkeit geraubt. ,,Erst, wenn du antwortest", raunt der Hüne und Levi ist kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren, weswegen er die Zähne zusammenbeißt. ,,Bitte! Erwin! Jetzt!", die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme und die Panik in seinen Augen reichen immer noch nicht um Erwin umzustimmen. ,,Nein!", schnauzt ihn der Blauäugige an und kommt seinem Ohr näher, ,,Ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit, sollst du wissen"

Aber dann erstarrt er und reißt seine blauen Augen weit auf, als er etwas hartes an seinem Knie spürt. Er dreht sein Gesicht zu Levi, der mit roten Wangen seine Augen zukneift und jeglichen Widerstand aufgegeben hat. Er lässt ihn sofort los, aber achtet darauf, dass er nicht zu Boden fällt, und weicht einen Schritt zurück.

,,L-Levi... Ich wusste ja nicht...", stammelt Erwin. ,,Du wusstest was nicht?", schnauzt der Schwarzhaarige, der sich nicht die Mühe macht sich aufzurappeln. ,,Dass du schwul bist", beendet der Blonde vorsichtig seinen Satz und schluckt schwer. Levis Beine zittern und er starrt nur den Boden an. ,,Ich bin nicht einfach schwul, Erwin, ich bin wegen _dir_ schwul", als er endlich aufsieht, hat er Tränen in den sonst so kalten, grauen Augen. Die stets verschlossenen Seelenspiegel offenbaren Erwin nun nach zu langer Zeit wieder ihre wahre Gestalt.

Erwin fällt vor Levi auf die Knie und legt seine Arme um dessen Beine, dann vergräbt er sein Gesicht in Levis Bauch. ,,Es tut mir so leid, Levi, dass ich die ganze Zeit über so blind war", entschuldigt Erwin sich fast schon schluchzend. ,,Erwin, hast du dir mal den Boden angesehen? Steh wieder auf", er versucht ihn an den Schultern wieder hochzuziehen, aber da beginnt Erwin seinen Bauch zu küssen.

,,Erwin! Was tust du da!?", der Kleinere wird sofort rot und ist überfordert mit der Situation. ,,Es tut mir einfach so unendlich leid, Levi. Ich hätte es dir einfach längst sagen sollen" ,,Wofür entschuldigst du dich andauernd? Du hast doch nichts getan" ,,Ich habe dich so lange leiden lassen, anstatt es dir einfach zu sagen. Levi...", haucht er durch das Hemd, sodass Levi seinen Atem spüren kann, ,,Ich liebe dich... Ich liebe dich so sehr, Levi. Bitte, verzeih mir meinen Egoismus"

Levi traut seinen Ohren nicht. Er hält krampfhaft die Tränen zurück, während er am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung zittert, aber die salzigen Rinnsale bahnen sich ihren Weg an seinen Wangen hinunter. ,,Levi~", raunt Erwin wieder gefühlvoll und stößt dabei mit seinem Hals an Levis auffällige Beule, was ihn zurück in die Realität holt, und er zieht seinen Kopf sofort zurück.

,,Levi, es tut mir alles so leid", sagt er noch ein Mal und steht auf, dabei greift er nach Levis Händen und führt sie zu seinen Lippen. Mit einem verführerischen Blick schaut er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinab, während er jeder Hand abwechselnd einen Kuss gibt.

,,Wir hatten bereits Sex, Erwin", haut Levi raus und Erwin erstarrt wieder, einfach sprachlos. ,,In der Hauptstadt ist etwas passiert, wovon ich dir nicht erzählt habe..." Erwins Ohren sind gespitzt, aber er wagt es nicht den Anderen zu unterbrechen. Also fährt jener fort: ,,Diese Mistkerle von der Kompanie haben deinen Wein vergiftet und dich unter Drogen gestellt - höchstwahrscheinlich eine Art Aphrodisiakum. Deshalb sind wir auch früher gegangen. Und im Hotelzimmer... da ist es einfach passiert", er dreht seinen hochroten Kopf weg, ,,Aber deinen Gedächtnisverlust kann ich mir nicht erklären, tut mir leid"

,,Ich habe... unser erstes Mal vergessen?" Levi schaut ihn entgeistert an. ,,Ehm, Erwin, die haben dich unter Drogen gestellt. Ist das wirklich deine einzige Sorge?" Aber Erwin reagiert gar nicht darauf und schaut Levi nur mit schlechtem Gewissen an. ,,Hab ich dir irgendwo weh getan!?", wird ihm langsam die Situation bewusst und er sucht Levi von oben bis unten nach sichtbaren Verletzungen ab. ,,Nein, Erwin, hast du nicht. Mein Arsch brennt zwar bisschen, aber das ist nicht so schlimm", beruhigt Levi ihn. Der Blonde legt ihm die Hände auf die Hüften und grinst ihn schief an: ,,Sicher, dass das nicht einfach daran liegt, dass du so heiß bist?" ,,Erwin!", flucht Levi mit aufgepusteten Wangen und schlägt ihm ein Mal mit der Faust auf den Kopf.

Der Hüne erträgt den Schmerz mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lachen, dann lächelt er Levi verliebt an, die Augen glitzernd. Wie lang hat er davon geträumt ihn so in den Händen zu halten und so ansehen zu dürfen?

,,War es schlimm für dich?", erkundigt er sich besorgt. ,,Nein. Es war zwar nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, aber es war irgendwie doch schön. Diesen immer beherrschten Mann mal dabei zu erleben, wie er sich endlich das nimmt, was er will... Und Kraft hast du mehr als genug", erzählt Levi angetan und Erwin lacht leicht auf.

,,Erwin", er schaut wieder weg und spricht schüchtern weiter, ,,Wir können ja so tun, als wäre dieser ,,Ausrutscher" nie passiert und es diesmal _richtig_ versuchen" Er kann selbst kaum glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hat. ,,Ah, du meinst, weil es hier noch ein Problemchen gibt, um das man sich kümmern muss?", meint der Blonde hinterhältig grinsend und legt seine Hand auf Levis Beule. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckt und muss schockiert ein Stöhnen zurückhalten. ,,Bastard", keucht er dann und hält sich an ihm fest. ,,Das weißt du gar nicht", sagt Erwin sichtlich amüsiert über Levis missliche Lage.

Er nimmt die Hand wieder weg und hebt den Kleineren einfach wie eine Braut hoch. Levi klammert sich sofort an Erwins Hals, weil er keinen schmerzhaften Sturz erleben will, und beschwert sich wieder: ,,Erwin! Lass mich sofort runter!" Aber das ist dem angesprochenen Mann egal und er trägt seinen bisher größten und wichtigsten Erfolg vorsichtig aus dem Stall heraus.

,,Was ist, wenn uns jemand so sieht?", fragt Levi, aber Erwin antwortet nur: ,,Alle sind jetzt beim Mittagessen. Keiner ist so dumm und verpasst eine der Mahlzeiten, nur um bisschen herumzulungern", und läuft schnell durch die ganzen Gänge. ,,Nur wir zwei Vollidioten natürlich", sagt Levi ironisch und wirbelt dazu mit einer Hand in der Luft. ,,Natürlich", entgegnet Erwin nur und Levi fragt sich nur, in was für einen Idioten er sich verliebt hat...


	8. Chapter 7 - Wiedergeburt

In Erwins Schlafzimmer angekommen, welches einfach näher liegt, drückt der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen auf sein Bett und presst seinen Körper auf ihn. Der Kontrast ihrer äußeren Erscheinungen ist nun deutlich zu spüren. Aber Erwins kleine Machtdemonstration im Stall war bereits ausschlaggebend genug.

Ihre Lippen kollidieren, aber trotzdem sind sie sehr zurückhaltend. Denn Levi hat immer noch etwas Angst, erst recht da Erwin diesmal bei vollem Bewusstsein ist, und Erwin will Levi nicht erschrecken, vor allem weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Levi ihn nach der vergessenen Nacht nicht sogar irgendwie hasst. Deshalb tastet er sich nur langsam ran, wenn seine großen Hände zu Levis schmalen, fast zerbrechlichen Taille wandern. Gänsehaut jagt über die zarte, helle Haut, die jeden Kontakt an Levis Gehirn vermittelt.

Nach langem Spielen, leckt Erwin ihm über die Unterlippe und der Schwarzhaarige zögert keine Sekunde ihm den Einlass zu gewähren. Zu sehr verlangt er schon nach dieser Zunge, die ihm gleich zeigt, wo es lang geht. Sie erkunden die Mundhöhle des jeweils Anderen, als würden sie sich zum ersten Mal sehen, aber schon ewig lieben. All ihre unterdrückten Emotionen und Regungen stecken sie in diesen Kuss, sowohl positive, als auch negative.

Vorsichtig zieht Erwin mit den Zähnen an Levis schmaler Unterlippe, dann löst er sich von ihm, auch wenn der Kleinere sich ihm noch verzweifelt hinterher streckt. ,,Warte kurz", meint Erwin und schließt sicherheitshalber zuerst die Tür des anliegenden Büros und dann nochmal die Schlafzimmertür ab. Wenn er sich wieder zu seinem Gast dreht, hat er einen raubtierhaften Blick und seine Augen glänzen in den Strahlen der Sonne. Levi ist verloren, verloren in diesem Blau. Auch wenn er den Ozean nie gesehen hat, er ist sich sicher: das ist er.

Der Blonde schreitet langsam und mit einer unmenschlichen Grazie auf den Wartenden zu, dessen Geduld jedoch bald an ihre Grenzen stößt. Sein Atem wird schneller, je näher der Hüne ihm kommt.

Er stemmt sich wieder über den Kleineren und lässt sein Gesicht mit einem offenen Lächeln über Levis schweben, sodass ihm die goldenen Strähnen herab hängen. Der warme Atem streift geisterhaft über Levis Haut und lässt sein Verlangen rasend schnell wachsen. Sein Herz pocht in seiner Brust, er spürt das Pulsieren in sämtlichen Körperregionen. Er will nur noch diese Lücke zwischen ihnen schließen.

,,Levi~", spricht Erwin mit rauer Stimme seinen Namen, aber mit all seiner Leidenschaft, sodass der Genannte leise aufstöhnt ohne auch nur berührt worden zu sein. ,,Ich liebe dich, Levi", raunt er wieder und genießt den Anblick Levis zuckenden Körpers.

,,Guck nicht so blöd und komm endlich her", zischt Levi und versucht irgendwie an Erwin heranzukommen, aber dieser weicht nur zurück und drückt Levi mit einer Hand wieder runter. ,,Da ist jemand aber sehr verzweifelt", merkt er grinsend an und schiebt ein Knie zwischen Levis Beine. Dadurch wird dem Schwarzhaarigen nur wieder bewusst, wie eng seine Hose mittlerweile ist. Er zuckt und wirft sich hin und her, aber alles scheint zwecklos.

,,Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören, Levi" Angesprochener wird fast wahnsinnig bei dem, was Erwins Mund aus seinem Namen macht. Er droht ernsthaft besessen davon zu werden. Wie eine Droge will er es immer wieder hören. Er hat seinen Namen nie schön gefunden, aber was dieser Mann daraus macht, raubt ihm den Atem.

Völlig verzweifelt und geil muss er sich geschlagen geben - aber nur Erwin gegenüber! Sonst würde er nie Schwäche zeigen. ,,Ich... Ich liebe dich, Erwin... Ich liebe dich!", seine Emotionen überwältigen ihn, ,,Ich will für immer an deiner Seite bleiben! Bitte... lass mich nie wieder los" Wasser staut sich in seinen Augenwinkeln an, aber mehr auch nicht. Er lächelt und streicht mit einer Hand Erwins Wange, der glücklich zurücklächelt und hauchzart Levis Hand küsst.

,,Ich werde dich niemals fallen lassen. Versprochen", vergewissert er ihn und vereint ihre trockenen Lippen wieder. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden ringen ihre Zungen wieder miteinander, probieren einander, und lassen ihre Hände wieder wandern.

Doch Erwin ist das nicht genug. Mit vollem Körpereinsatz steckt er seine wendige Zunge immer tiefer in Levis Hals, der Rücken gekrümmt wie bei einer jagenden Katze. Levi versucht erst wirklich noch Widerstand zu leisten, aber er spürt schnell, dass es keinen Sinn hat, und lässt sich von dem Blonden dominieren.

Jetzt greift Erwin noch nach Levis Handgelenken und drückt sie neben dessen Kopf. Das Knie reibt er immer wieder an dessen Schritt und ergötzt sich an den süßen Geräuschen, die Levi von sich gibt. Er grinst dreckig in den Kuss und genießt das Gefühl des verzweifelten Zuckens und Zappelns.

Aber er hört auch Levis Luftmangel heraus und löst sich langsam von ihm, ein Speichelfaden verbindet sie weiterhin. Der Anblick von Levis rosa-roten Wangen und die Augen halbgeschlossen vor Lust und Verlangen erwartet ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige sieht ihn erregt an und Erwins Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Levi ist einfach viel zu schön in seinen Augen. Er begehrt diesen Mann mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, mit jeder Zelle seines Gehirns - und von denen hat er viele. Und jetzt gehört er ihm. Und er gehört Levi. Für immer.

Er beugt sich runter zu Levis Ohr und raunt heiser seinen Namen, was dem Kleineren ein zuckersüßes Stöhnen entlockt. Diesen Namen kann er tausende Male wiederholen und er würde ihm niemals langweilig werden. Also wiederholt er diesen verlockenden Namen auch, als er seine warmen Hände quälend langsam unter Levis Hemd gleiten lässt. Dieser zischt auf und beißt die Zähne zusammen. ,,Levi~", haucht Erwin mit geschlossenen Augen und prägt sich die Klänge ein, die wie Musik in seinen Ohren sind.

Die straffen Muskeln unter seinen schlanken Fingern steigern sein Verlangen nach mehr, sodass seine Hände wieder nach oben wandern und er öffnet den ersten Knopf. Sofort drückt er einen Kuss auf die freigewordene Haut in Levis Halsbeuge. Erwin spürt augenblicklich die Gänsehaut unter seinen Lippen.

Mit von Lust getränkten Augen sieht er zu dem Kleineren rauf und küsst Levis Hals entlang, dabei lässt er das Hemd Knopf für Knopf aufspringen. _Mach doch einfach schneller_ fleht Levi in seinem Kopf, aber genießt es zu sehr, als dass er ihn stoppen könnte.

,,Sag mir, was du willst", haucht Erwin kaum hörbar und erkundet Levis Brust mit seinen großen Händen. Der Schwarzhaarige muss sich zusammenreißen, um die Geduld zu bewahren, ehe er ein paar Worte formen kann: ,,Ich will dich" ,,Du hast mich bereits", entgegnet Erwin und unterstreicht seine Worte, indem er Küsse überall auf Levis Brustkorb verteilt.

Levi seufzt von den Liebkosungen und atmet laut. Das Prickeln auf der Haut dringt bis zu seinem Herz durch, aber lässt vor allem seinen Bauch kribbeln. Er hält sich einen Arm vors Gesicht und inhaliert die dicke, elektrisierte Luft, die seine Brust mit noch mehr Wärme füllt. Die imaginäre Statik ergibt ein tolles Gemisch mit ihren Düften und ihrer Körperwärme. Die Atmosphäre ist unvergleichlich.

Kaum streifen Erwins Finger Levis Nippel, krümmt der Schwarzhaarige den Rücken und winselt leise auf. ,,Erwin~ Ich will dich, jetzt, in mir", quengelt er und krallt sich in den Bettlaken fest. Er muss sich zurückhalten, um nicht auf der Stelle die Hose auszuziehen und sich Einen runterzuholen. Sein ganzer Körper und Geist schreien nach diesem Mann über genüsslich zusieht.

,,Da musst du dich aber genauer ausdrücken, mein Lieber", schnurrt der Blonde und erfreut sich an Levis muskulösem Körper, sobald der letzte Knopf geöffnet ist. Neugierig ertastet er jeden Zentimeter dieses wunderschönen Körpers mit seinen Fingerkuppen und Lippen, hier und da leckt er an einer kitzeligen Stelle, was den Kleineren zusammenzucken lässt. Erwin liebt diesen stählernen, aber scheinbar fragilen Körper, auch wenn er ihn noch nie so zu Gesicht bekommen hat wie jetzt.

Noch nie hat Levi sich so schön gefühlt. Noch nie hat Levi sich so geliebt und verehrt gefühlt. Gefühlt alle ersten Male, die ein Mensch erleben kann, verliert er nach und nach an diesen Mann, dem er sein Herz opfert, im Austausch für seines.

So sehr er es auch genießt, verkürzt sich sein Geduldsfaden je feuchter seine Hose wird. Und er braucht nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass sich auf der Beule ein nasser Fleck gebildet hat. Erwins Knie ist ebenfalls hartnäckig und drückt immer weiter dagegen, als hätte es keinerlei Folgen. Aber Levi spürt sie - alle.

Laut Erwin, muss er es nur sagen, aber seine Lippen können nicht mal ansatzweise Konsonanten formen. Und dann soll er sich noch ,genauer ausdrücken'. Ja, manchmal kann Erwin ihn ziemlich auf die Palme bringen.

,,Komm schon, Levi. Ich will auch deine süße Stimme hören, wenn ich dich mir zu Eigen mache", spornt der Blonde ihn an und knabbert an Levis Schlüsselbein. Levi bockt mit seinen Hüften nach oben, um irgendwo etwas Reibung für seinen bedürftigen Penis zu kriegen, aber trifft auf nichts, die Enttäuschung schwer in den Knochen.

Er wird knallrot, als er seinen ganzen Mut sammelt und fleht: ,,Bitte, Erwin, ich will, dass du deinen fetten Schwanz in meinen engen Arsch rammst" Egal wie sehr er sich auch bemüht, dass er selbstsicher klingt, ist seine Stimme doch sehr zittrig und ausgelaugt.

,,Ach, willst du das?", fragt Erwin mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und zieht Levis Hose mit einem Ruck runter. Der Schwarzhaarige schnappt nach Luft, während Erwin sich jetzt seiner großen Beule widmet. Mit hungrigem Blick betrachtet er den feuchten Fleck in der Boxer und bückt sich nur um die Bergspitze abzulecken. Zufrieden über den Geschmack und Levis angespannter Reaktion zieht er ihm jetzt auch die Boxer aus. Levi stöhnt bei dem Gefühl der Freiheit unten rum und hebt seinen Kopf um zu sehen, dass sein harter Schwanz stolz in die Höhe zeigt und sich schon leicht Richtung Bauch krümmt.

Neckend leckt Erwin mit seiner Zungenspitze an der unteren Seite von Levis Eichel und beobachtet die kleine Zuckung im relativ langen Glied vor ihm. der Schwarzhaarige spannt sich an und stöhnt mit kratziger Stimme, aber Erwin plant nicht damit fortzufahren.

Lieber wendet er sich wieder Levis Brust zu und verteilt ein paar zarte Küsse, ehe er sich an einem Nippel festsaugt und mit der Zunge die ganze Zeit dagegen drückt. Levi windet sich und keucht, aber versucht das Geräusch so gut es geht zu dämpfen.

Als Nächstes führt der Größere einen Finger durch den Spalt zwischen Levis Arschbacken und umkreist das leicht flatternde Loch. ,,Erwin", keucht Levi und wirft ihm die Arme um den Kopf. Sobald der Finger den Eingang passieren, reißt der Kleinere die Augen auf und droht Erwins Kopf zu zerquetschen. ,,Mmh..." Erwins Finger bahnt sich seinen Weg durch Levis heißes Inneres und ertastet alles vorsichtig. Der Schwarzhaarige beginnt laut und lustvoll zu stöhnen, die Stimme höher als sonst.

Der zweite Finger folgt mit kaum Widerstand und Erwin kommt mit seinem Gesicht wieder zu Levis Ohr. ,,Du hast es wirklich nötig, huh?", raunt er grinsend und kichert kehlig. ,,Jah!", schreit Levi aus und streckt seinen Hintern Erwins Fingern entgegen, die mittlerweile knöcheltief sind.

,,Sieh dich nur an. So bedürftig nach meinem heißen, fetten Schwanz", redet der Blonde immer weiter auf ihn ein und verdient sich damit ein klägliches Wimmern, wenn er über Levis Ohrmuschel leckt. Langsam dreht er seine Finger, während er sie raus und mit Wucht wieder reinzieht.

,,Wie willst du mir erklären, dass du schon so aufgelockert und offen für mich bist?" Levi schießt augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht, da es ihm sehr peinlich ist, dass Erwin es so schnell herausgefunden hat. ,,Könnte es etwa sein", schnurrt dieser immer weiter, ,,dass du diesen Platz öfter nutzt, dabei an mich denkst?" Der Angesprochene verkrampft am ganzen Körper, weswegen sich seine Wände um Erwins Finger zusammenziehen und der Blonde stöhnt leise.

,,Antworte!", schnauzt er ihn an und die Antwort folgt sofort: ,,Ja, Sir! Sie haben recht!" Levi ist völlig am Ende. Ihm ist total egal, was die Anderen über ihn denken würden, wenn sie ihn so sähen.

,,Gierige Schlampe", haucht er bedrohlich und malt sich in allen Details aus, wie Levi sich in seinem Zimmer Einen runterholt, gleichzeitig mit drei dünnen Fingern in seinem Arsch, und seines Schwarmes Namen stöhnt, bis er mit einem sündigen Fluch auf den Lippen kommt. Erwin beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als er ein Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend vernimmt. ,,Schämst du dich denn gar nicht? Masturbierst im Dunkeln mit deinem zukünftigen Kommandanten in Gedanken~ Ich kann deine schmutzigsten Träume wahr werden lassen" Der Kleinere hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ein lautes Stöhnen zu dämpfen, und windet sich und bittet um Erlösung.

Erwin lacht leicht und begibt sich auf die Suche nach Levis Prostata, die er schon kurz darauf findet. Erst testet er Levis Reaktion, indem er sie nur ganz leicht streift, und seine Belohnung ist Musik für seine Ohren. Dann drückt er fest dagegen und lässt sie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr los. Levi krümmt seinen Rücken so weit er es mit Erwins Gewicht auf sich kann und stöhnt leiderfüllt laut und lange. Seine Zunge hängt ihm an der Seite raus und auf der anderen läuft ihm ein feucht glänzender Strahl hinunter. Erwin konnte sich diesen Anblick nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen. Seine Augen füllen sich mit noch mehr Lust und er leckt sich hungrig über die Lippen.

Als er Levi wieder erlöst, fällt dieser schwer aufs Bett zurück und keucht erschöpft, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Der Größere lächelt ihn süffisant an. Levi schaut ihn von unter seinen dichten Wimpern an und presst hervor. ,,Worauf wartest du noch? Beanspruche, was dir gehört" Der Angesprochene grinst breit und nimmt das Angebot gerne an.

Er befreit sich endlich aus den ganzen Ledergurten der Uniform und seiner viel zu engen Hose. Stolz springt sein steifes Glied hervor und krümmt sich fast bis zu seinem Bauch, während es nur so nach Aufmerksamkeit ächzt. Wie in Levis Erinnerung ist es lang mit einem beachtlichen Umfang. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und starrt es an wie eine Gottheit.

Erwin kichert bei dem Glanz in des Schwarzhaarigen Augen und nimmt seinen Schwanz in seine Hand, dann führt er ihn zu Levis bei Weitem nicht genug gedehnten Eingang. Erst presst er nur neckend die Spitze an den flatternden Muskel, aber als Levis Verzweiflung wächst und er sich Erwin immer weiter entgegen drückt, will er ihn auch nicht mehr leiden lassen.

Kaum passiert er den Muskelring, stöhnen beide kehlig auf bei Levis brutaler Enge. Sie keuchen und starren sich an, aber der Kleinere nickt nur und Erwin schiebt das nächste Stück heißen Fleisches hinein. Levi spannt sich an und krallt sich in Erwins breiten Rücken. Leise wimmert er und hält sich kräftig fest, wenn seine empfindlichen Wände gedehnt werden.

,,Entspann dich, Levi. Du musst locker lassen", flüstert der Blonde ihm sanft ins Ohr und Levi gibt sich ernsthaft Mühe sich zu beruhigen. Das ist bei den Gefühlsexplosionen leichter gesagt als getan, aber ein ,,Ich will dir nicht weh tun" reicht aus, um den gewünschten Effekt zu bekommen.

Erwin ist schon fast komplett drin, da trifft er auf Widerstand und muss fürs Erste den Schlussstrich ziehen. Er ergreift Levis Hüfte und holt tief Luft. Langsam und vorsichtig stößt er in den kleinen Körper und nimmt ein langsames Tempo an, sodass sich beide dran gewöhnen können. Levi stöhnt lustvoll, obwohl es brennt und auch etwas schmerzt. Doch er wäre nicht Levi, wenn er so eine Kleinigkeit nicht ertragen könnte.

,,Erwin... Hah~", stöhnt er und fängt an ihm seine Hüften im Rhythmus entgegen zu pressen. ,,Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan. Steck ihn schon ganz rein", keucht der Schwarzhaarige zuversichtlich und Erwin starrt ihn erst an, auf der Suche nach einem Anzeichen von Angst - vergeblich, aber tut gleich wie geheißen und versenkt sich bis zum Anschlag in Levi. Diesem stockt der Atem und seine Augen quellen kurz hervor, dabei krallt er sich so fest in Erwins Rücken, dass die roten Striemen bis morgen nicht weggehen werden.

,,Argh~ Levi" Erwin verliert seine geduldige Haltung, packt Levis linkes Bein, winkelt es an und stößt mit ganzer Kraft und in unregelmäßigen Abständen in ihn, sodass Levi auf die Seite rollt. Irgendwie versucht er sich jetzt an den Laken festzuhalten, welche jedoch nur ein schlechter Ersatz für Erwins breite Schultern sind.

So tief wie noch nie spürt Levi die geballte Kraft des Hünen. Der Sex in der Luft benebelt seine Sinne genauso wie das Brennen in seinem Anus. Sein Penis leckt bereits aufs Bett und er führt eine Hand dort hin, um sich endlich bis zur Wonne zu pumpen, aber Erwin macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung: Sofort nimmt er seine Hände und hält sie ihm überm Kopf fest. ,,Kein Anfassen", befielt er harsch und Levi winselt armselig, nachdem er schwer schluckt. Aber er gehorcht brav, sodass Erwin seine eigenen Hände wieder für Stabilität einsetzen kann.

,,Erwin, ah, i-ich ko-ngh-komme gleich", warnt Levi zwischen dem Stöhnen und Nach-Luft-Schnappen. Und das spornt den Anderen erst recht an, noch härter, tiefer und schneller in ihn zu stoßen, wie ein Wilder. Beide stöhnen und keuchen im Takt, wobei Levi immer schriller wird, je näher er seinem Höhepunkt kommt. Das jagt Erwin einen Schauer über Nacken und Rücken, treibt ihn aber auch an seine Grenze. Er kommt hart in Levis Gesäß, wodurch dieser nur noch Sterne sieht. Er kommt gleich auch, nicht mal fertig, mit einem lauten, hellen Stöhnen und veranstaltet eine Sauerei auf Erwins Bett.

Mit ein paar gefühlvollen, finalen Stößen reitet Erwin ihren Orgasmus aus, dann zieht er sich keuchend aus dem schlaffen Haufen zurück und begutachtet, wie sein Sperma schon aus Levi herausläuft. Jener keucht und wimmert nur bemitleidenswert, da er komplett unfähig ist sich zu bewegen, und der Hüne genießt es in vollen Zügen.

Mit stahlgrauen Augen schaut Levi zu Erwin rüber, aber kann sich nicht einmal mehr beschweren. Sein Körper ist erschöpft und ausgelaugt, der Kopf sehr benommen und mitgerissen.

,,Bleib ruhig liegen, mein Schöner. Ich kümmere mich schon um alles", sagt Erwin mit liebevoller Stimme und deckt den Kleineren zu, bevor er seinen erschlafften Penis wieder in seine Hose steckt. Er richtet kurz die Haare und sieht bis auf den Schweiß wieder ganz normal aus.

,,Schlaf schön, mein Engel", sagt er und küsst Levi auf die Stirn, ehe er zum Arbeiten nebenan in seinem Büro verschwindet. Levi währenddessen verfällt in einen ruhigen Schlaf...


	9. Chapter 8 - Perlen und Kugeln

Levi erwacht, wenn es draußen anfängt zu dämmern. Mehrmals muss er blinzeln, bis seine Sicht sich komplett klärt. Sein Blick fällt auf die sich öffnende Tür. Erwins sperrige Gestalt betritt den Raum mit einem Tablett in den Händen.

,,Bist du schon lange wach?", fragt er und lächelt, als gäbe es nichts Böses in der Welt. ,,Nein, ich bin jetzt erst aufgewacht", antwortet der Schwarzhaarige mit verschlafener Stimme. ,,Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger", sagt der Blonde und setzt sich auf die Bettkante.

Auf dem Tablett befinden sich die besten Speisen, die man beim Aufklärungstrupp kriegen kann. Auf einem Teller liegen dampfende Bratkartoffeln mit Basilikum und gegrilltes Schweinefleisch. Daneben steht noch eine Untertasse mit einem Stück Brot und paar Scheiben Wurst und Käse drauf. Daneben liegt noch ein kleines Stückchen Butter.

Aber Levi ergreift sofort die heiße Teetasse und beäugt das Tablett vor sich. Seine Augen glitzern, denn er hat noch nie so gutes Essen gesehen. Er könnte gar nicht sagen, wie so etwas zubereitet wird. Gabel und Messer liegen auch schon parat.

,,Erwin... Woher hast du das?", er schaut mit großen Augen zu ihm rauf. Doch Jener lacht nur auf und erklärt: ,,Mit meinem Rang hat man gewisse Vorzüge", und lächelt süffisant. ,,Ist das nicht irgendwie unfair?", fragt Levi, aber will sich nicht beschweren, da es ihm nach einer Kostprobe doch sehr gefällt. ,,Wie man's nimmt", antwortet der Blonde, ,,Ich habe es mir ja irgendwie verdient"

Er sieht den Kleineren an, der zufrieden seine Kartoffeln mampft. ,,Schmeckt's?", erkundigt er sich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Als Antwort erhält er nur ein Nicken, aber mit einem so strahlendem Grau, als würde man ein poliertes Schwert in die Mittagssonne halten. Erwin hat diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen. Er kann sich noch genau daran erinnern, als Levi die Badewanne in seinem neuen Zuhause entdeckt hat, da haben diese Stahlkugeln ihn schon nicht zum ersten Mal verzaubert.

Nein. Das erste Mal, dass er sich in ihnen verloren hat, war im Untergrund, als er ihn verfolgt hat. Doch waren diese ausdrucksvollen Augen in dem Moment eine eiserne, kalte Glut, die eigentlich abschrecken sollte, Erwin aber nur wie ein Magnet anzog.

Jetzt ist es nicht anders. Egal, ob kindlich strahlend oder mit einem Killerblick, er liebt diese Augen einfach und würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag darin tauchen. Nur hat er auch noch an andere Sachen zu denken.

Erwin überkommt es, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, und er umarmt den Kleineren und küsst ihn auf die Stirn, dann legt er sein Kinn auf ihm ab. Dabei passt er auch darauf auf nichts umzuwerfen. Levi ist erst etwas perplex, aber lässt sich dann vom Duft des Blonden in seinen Bann ziehen und inhaliert diesen betörenden Geruch, der ihn sofort entspannt.

,,Du hast mir die ganze Zeit so gefehlt", flüstert Erwin und greift mit einer Hand in die weichen, schwarzen Strähnen. Daraufhin seufzt deren Träger und will etwas fragen, aber der Blonde kommt ihm noch zuvor: ,,Du warst immer so zum Greifen nah, aber ich konnte dich nie erreichen. Du warst immer wie ein Stern für mich... und jetzt bist du endlich zu mir auf den Boden gefallen."

,,Du hast mich immer erreicht, Erwin", entgegnet Levi etwas ernst, ,,Du hast mein Herz immer mit allem erreicht, das du tatst oder sprachst. Nur deshalb bin ich jetzt hier." Er sieht zu dem Anderen rauf, der mit glänzenden Augen zu Levi runter blickt. _Sind das etwa Tränen?_ fragt er sich, aber im nächsten Moment schnellt eine von Erwins Händen hoch und wischt die kleinen Perlen aus den Augenwinkeln.

,,Weinst du etwa?", fragt Levi, der gar nicht versteht, was an seinen Worten jetzt so rührend gewesen sein soll. ,,Nein", entgegnet Erwin und lächelt wie die Sonne selbst, ,,Ich bin einfach nur so unglaublich glücklich, ich glaube, das war ich noch nie" Nun lächelt Levi auch. Irgendwie fühlt es sich komisch an, dass er bei diesem immer kalten Mann solche Emotionen hervorrufen kann. Aber irgendwie fühlt es sich auch richtig an, als müsste es so sein.

Erwin wirft seine Arme wieder um Levi und presst seine Wange an Levis, sodass dieser seinen heißen Atem spüren kann, der aber etwas lauter wird. Levi merkt es ganz klar, das leichte Zittern, dass dieser gigantische Körper nicht verbergen kann. Der Schwarzhaarige ist überrascht, aber die Situation ist mittlerweile nichts neues für ihn. Nur kann er jetzt nicht verstehen, woher der Gefühlswechsel kommt. Automatisch wandert eine Hand zu Erwins breitem Rücken und die andere zu dessen unmenschlich weichem, blonden Haar. Langsam streichelt er den Hünen und spielt mit seinen Strähnen, wodurch er die perfekte Arbeitsfrisur ruiniert.

,,Was ist los, Erwin? Was lässt dir keine Ruhe?", Levi kann sich denken, was die Antwort ist. Immerhin spürt er das Gleiche, jeden Tag.

Erwin versucht eine Antwort zu bilden, aber das Einzige, was er ordentlich herausbringen kann, ist ,,Angst". Levis Lider werden schwerer, die Augen trüber bei diesem leisen, aber unglaublich starken Wort. Es kann einen Menschen wirklich zu allem bringen.

,,Wovor hast du denn Angst?", redet der junge Mann weiter auf ihn ein, damit er sich wenigstens die Last von der Seele spricht. Was Erwin niemals zulassen würde, wäre noch, dass Levi wenigstens einen Teil der Last auf sich nimmt. Nicht nur, weil es Erwin dann leichter hätte, sondern auch, weil es sie auf eine besondere Weise noch stärker aneinander binden würde, wenn sie alles _gemeinsam_ durchstehen würden. Genau das ist jetzt Levis Ziel. Er will Erwin helfen, sowie Erwin ihm geholfen hat und auch in Zukunft immer helfen wird. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie zusammen sogar die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen könnten, wenn sie es sich nur in den Kopf setzten.

,,Dich zu verlieren", antwortet der Blonde und presst den Kleineren noch weiter an sich. Er weiß genau, dass er ihn nicht so leicht zerquetschen kann. ,,Levi, ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren" Das Zittern nimmt zu, bis es sogar Levi mitschüttelt. ,,Hab keine Angst, mein Großer. Mir passiert schon nichts. Ich habe mehr Angst um dich, weil du nie an dein eigenes Wohl denkst", sagt Levi mit dem Ziel ihn zu beruhigen.

,,Ich soll nie am mein Wohl denken?", spricht Erwin plötzlich mit schroffer Stimme. ,,Mein Egoismus ist doch das, was dich hier her gebracht hat! Ich habe dich hier in diese Hölle gezogen, gegen deinen Willen, nur weil, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, ich dich unbedingt haben wollte!" Levi blitzt sofort ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Es ist der Moment, als er im Untergrund von dem Aufklärungstrupp gejagt worden ist und Erwin über ihm vorbei flog. An diesen Moment erinnert er sich wie in Zeitlupe, wenn der Blonde sein Gesicht zu ihm dreht und zum ersten Mal seine kristallblauen Augen auf ihn richtet. Diese Freude, dieses wahnsinnige Verlangen in diesen Augen, so besitzergreifend, er hat sich in dem Augenblick sogar davor erschreckt.

Aber Levi hat jetzt keine Angst mehr vor Erwin und wird es hoffentlich auch nie wieder haben - nur um ihn, selbstverständlich.

,,Nur weil ich damals nur an mich gedacht habe, musstest du bis jetzt diese ganze Scheiße erleben. Und weißt du was? Diese Scheiße wird nicht aufhören. Sie wird nicht aufhören, verstehst du?" Er klingt schuldig und verzweifelt, die Reue liegt schwer in seiner Stimme, und der Fakt, dass er sich mittlerweile richtig an diesen kleinen Körper gekrallt hat, macht es nicht besser.

,,Erwin", beginnt Levi mit ruhiger Stimme, ,,Gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür. Das Schicksal wollte es so. Ich bin hier, weil ich hier sein muss", er schmunzelt, ,,Außerdem hat mir ein großer Mann mal gesagt, dass man seine Entscheidungen nicht bereuen darf, denn man weiß vorher nie, was passiert" ,,Leider ist dieser Mann nur wortwörtlich groß, weiter nicht...", meint derjenige, um den es geht. ,,Nein!", sagt Levi mit langsam wachsender Wut und drückt den warmen Koloss endlich von sich weg und starrt ihm durchdringend in die Augen, ,,Ich kenne dich zwar noch nicht lange, aber du bist definitiv der größte Mann, der mir je begegnet ist. Du hast ein großes Herz und einen genialen Verstand. Wenn du es nicht schaffst die Menschheit an den Sieg zu führen, dann wird es kein Anderer schaffen" Sein Blick ist fest entschlossen. Es schmerzt Erwin sogar zu sehen, wie sehr er von ihm überzeugt ist.

,,Levi, bitte, du verstehst es nicht", er klingt einfach bemitleidenswert in Levis Ohren - er hasst es, ,,ich will doch nur, dass alle ein schönes Leben führen. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Und ich habe noch mehr Angst davor, dass ich es nicht schaffen werde. Und was ist, wenn es nie jemand schaffen wird!?"

Ein lautes Klatschen. Erst Momente später beginnt das Feuer auf Erwins linker Wange an zu blühen. Erst prickelt es, dann glüht und lodert es, bis er endlich realisiert, was passiert ist. Levi hat ihn geschlagen. Und er hat ihn nicht einfach nur geschlagen, er hat ihn richtig feste geschlagen.

Er dreht sein Gesicht wieder zu Levi - wann es überhaupt zur Seite geflogen ist, weiß er gar nicht - und trifft Levis erzürnten Blick. Am liebsten wäre er im Erboden versunken. Das muss wohl der Blick sein, den jeder kassiert, der es wagt einen Witz über Levi zu machen oder etwas dreckig macht. Es lässt ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Eigentlich hilft es seinen Schuldgefühlen nicht wirklich, aber das Zeichen ist klar und deutlich: Erwin muss sich zusammenreißen.

,,Zieh doch endlich den Kopf aus dem Arsch, Erwin Smith!" Angesprochener schluckt schwer, sodass sein großer Adamsapfel beachtlich hin und her springt. Aber Levi blendet diesen Anblick aus, auch wenn er an seinem Verstand nagt. Jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres zu tun. Immerhin muss er einen erwachsenen Mann erziehen! Okay, hätte ihm das irgendwer auch nur drei Monate früher erzählt, hätte er denjenigen trocken ausgelacht. Und jetzt... ist er immer noch fassungslos.

,,Levi, es tut mir-", jetzt wurde er von einer eisernen Rückhand auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte unterbrochen. Diesmal nicht so stark, aber warnend. ,,Du hast nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst!", sagt Levi herrisch, aber das ist genau das, was der Abteilungsleiter braucht: Eine feste Hand, die ihn in allen Situationen am Boden hält; und das kann Levi gut.

Der Blonde will gerade wieder den Mund aufmachen - diesmal um sich zu bedanken - da presst sein Gegenüber einen Finger auf Erwins Lippen. ,,Sag jetzt lieber nichts, bevor du dir wieder eine Backpfeife einhandelst", sagt Levi mit einer sanften Stimme und beendet somit das Gespräch. Er sieht an Erwins Reaktion, welche ein entzücktes und dankbares Lächeln ist, dass er es jetzt endlich verstanden hat und sich die Worte seines Freundes zu Herzen nehmen wird; so wie dieser es mit seinen getan hat.

Das beabsichtigte Schweigen wird durch ein Klopfen an der Bürotür unterbrochen. Erwin steht sofort auf und sagt: ,,Bin bald wieder da" Er zwinkert noch und will gehen, aber Levi hält ihn nochmal auf: ,,Warte!", dann streicht er Erwins Haare wieder glatt und dieser haucht ihm ein ,,Danke", ehe er in den Nebenraum verschwindet und die Tür hinter sich schließt.

An Erwins eher heiterer Begrüßung erkennt Levi, dass es Mike ist, der nun das Büro betritt. Doch bevor sein Essen völlig kalt wird, entscheidet sich der Schwarzhaarige es noch schnell aufzuessen. Selbstverständlich hat er vor die beiden Kolosse dabei zu belauschen; er ist ja nicht blond.

Aber wie erwartet ist es nichts wirklich spannendes: Erwin erklärt Mike nur, dass er ihn zum Abteilungsleiter befördern wird, um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Jeder, der länger als ein paar Wochen im Korps ist, kann sich denken, dass Mike erwählt wird. Er ist einer der Wenigen, der überhaupt in Frage käme, plus er ist seit Langem Erwins bester Freund und rechte Hand, also würde sich das wohl weiterhin nicht ändern.

Da der Plausch noch lange kein Ende nehmen wird, sammelt Levi seine ganzen Sachen ein, die dank Erwin im ganzen Zimmer verstreut sind, zieht sich an und verlässt das Zimmer durch die einzige Tür. ,,Abend, Köter. Bis später, Erwin", sagt er steril und geht jetzt auch durch die letzte Tür, denn er will nur noch dringend eine Dusche.

Wenn die Tür hinter ihm zu fällt, dreht sich Mike mit einem wissenden Lächeln wieder zu Erwin und lässt die Atmosphäre auf diesen einwirken. ,,Was starrst du mich jetzt so an?", fragt Erwin leicht gereizt, weil er schüchtern ist, und wendet seinen Blick von den grüngrauen Augen ab. ,,Ich habe dir ja sehr gefehlt", meint der Größere nur, der sich mit verschränkten Armen einfach amüsiert. ,,Ach, halt den Rand, Mike." Der Spürhund kann nur langsam den Kopf schütteln und ein Lachen durch die Nase schnauben bei Erwins rosigen Wangen...


	10. Chapter 9 - Duschgedanken

In der Dusche kann Levi endlich loslassen und er bemerkt gar nicht, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen geschlichen hat. Wie lange tut er das schon? Bestimmt sind alle, die ihn unterwegs gesehen haben, komplett verwirrt darüber den Miesepeter mal mit guter Laune zu sehen.

Aber das ist ihm egal. Sollen sie doch spekulieren. Die meisten haben eh noch nie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Also lässt er sein Lächeln immer breiter werden, sobald er die Badezimmertür hinter sich schließt.

Er zieht sich entspannt aus, steigt in die Badewanne und schaltet das Wasser an. Er spürt wie sich seine Glieder entspannen. Es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl endlich Mal wieder das warme Wasser auf ihn tropfen zu spüren. Wie automatisch fährt seine Hand irgendwann die kalten Fliesen entlang, bis sie am Holzregal inne hält und das Shampoo rausnimmt. Er nimmt sich extra etwas mehr und fängt an seine Haare damit einzucremen und anschließend einzumassieren. Der Geruch von einer dezenten, zarten Süße steigt in die Luft und lässt ihn vor Genuss aufseufzen. Sein Lächeln kann mittlerweile nicht mehr breiter werden. Langsam tun ihm sogar die Backen weh tun und er weiß nicht, ob er es noch lange aushält so zu grinsen. Die Art, wie er seinen Kopf massiert, erfüllt ihn mit einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit.

Sobald er die Augen schließt, sieht er den Blauäugigen klar und deutlich vor sich, der ihn herzlich anstrahlt. Er kann es kaum glauben, dass diese Schönheit jetzt ihm gehört. Nur ihm allein. Und das will er ihm auch deutlich machen.

Nie dachte er, jemand könne ihn je so glücklich machen. Er lässt sich vorsichtig zurückfallen und lehnt sich an die kühlen Fliesen, während er an den Klang von Erwins Herzschlag denkt. Sofort berührt es ihn noch mehr und er seufzt erleichtert auf. Er liebt ihn. Nein. Es ist viel mehr als das. Er kann es nicht in Worte fassen, aber er fühlt sich auf magische Art und Weise mit diesem Mann verbunden. Und er liebt dieses Gefühl.

Vielleicht irgendwann, in gar nicht so ferner Zukunft, können sie ein schönes Leben ganz in Ruhe führen. Darauf wird Levi jetzt mit aller Kraft hinarbeiten. Er muss seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen, auch wenn es schmerzhaft ist, und nach vorne schauen.

Aber bei der Erinnerung an Isabel und Furlan stockt ihm der Atem und er reißt die Augen auf. Laut keuchend, als wäre er gerade vor dem Ertrinken bewahrt worden, kreuzt er seine Arme in dem Versuch das eintreffende Zittern zu dämmen. Leider funktioniert es nicht und das eigentlich dampfende Wasser erscheint ihm auf einmal so kalt, wie die Kälte, in die er jetzt hinein fällt.

Doch ein Licht, zu dem er sich wie eine Motte streckt, hält ihn am Leben. Er greift nach Erwins Hand, von welchen auch das Licht aus der Brust strömt. Es ist immer so, schon seit einer Weile, aber egal wie oft der Blonde ihn herauszieht, passiert es immer wieder.

Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass Erwin neben ihm im Badezimmer steht und mit einer Hand die von Levi festhält, die andere hält ihn am Rücken, und sein Daumen malt kleine Kreise auf Levis nasser, blasser Haut. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie sein Vorgesetzter neben ihm aufgetaucht ist, aber Hauptsache er ist jetzt da, um ihn zu beruhigen.

,,Erwin...", haucht er nur kraftlos, woraufhin ihm der Namensträger ein fahles Lächeln schenkt. ,,Ich habe doch gesagt, ich komme gleich wieder zu dir", erklärt der Blonde die Situation, ehe Levi auch nur in Gedanken fragen kann.

Aber Levi lässt sich einfach auf Erwin fallen, da er genau weiß, dass er ihn auffängt, und krallt sich an seinem Rücken fest, aber sagt einfach nichts.

Eine große, warme Hand legt sich auf seinem Rücken nieder und fängt an ihn wie vorhin schon langsam und liebevoll zu streicheln. Es jagt dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Schauer über den ganzen Körper, aber einen warmen, angenehmen, den er immer willkommen heißen wird. So ein Gefühl kannte er bisher auch nicht. Alle Schauer erzeugten eine Gänsehaut oder ließen sogar seine Knochen klappern. Doch dieser Mann... er ist einfach Wärme. Eine Wärme, die den Kleineren nun immer weiter umhüllt und der er sich automatisch entgegen streckt. Die breite, warme Brust bebt, was die Folge eines amüsierten Kicherns ist. Dabei ist dem Blonden völlig egal, dass seine Kleidung immer mehr Wasser in sich aufsaugt, je länger er da mit Levi steht.

,,Danke", sagt Levi, nachdem er sich endlich beruhigt und sein Blutdruck sich stabilisiert hat. ,,Erwin, du bist jetzt komplett nass", realisiert er und sucht wieder die Distanz, aber Erwin stört es offensichtlich kein bisschen. Er lächelt ihn nur an und meint: ,,Ach, ist doch egal. Ich musste mich ja bei dir revanchieren" Dabei wird der Kleinere leicht rot. Und erst jetzt fällt ihm ein, dass er komplett nackt vor seinem Vorgesetzten steht, und wird noch röter, aber Erwin lacht nur leicht bei dem Anblick. ,,Hey, ich sehe dich nicht zum ersten Mal so", sagt er, aber Levi entgegnet: ,,Das macht es nicht besser"

Plötzlich greift Erwin nach dem Duschkopf und spült Levis Haare vom Shampoo sauber, bevor er den handlichen Körper einfach hochhebt und aus der Wanne hebt. Levi beschwert sich lautstark, auch als er mit einem großen Handtuch abgetrocknet wird. Er fühlt sich regelrecht wie ein Kind behandelt und das steigt ihm fast bis zum Hals, aber nachdem der Größere mit seinen Haaren fertig ist und das Handtuch soweit hoch zieht, dass er direkt in sein herzliches Lächeln blicken kann, ist der Groll längst vergessen.

,,Ich liebe dich, Levi", sagt er sanft, aber klar und deutlich, sodass die Worte wohl noch lange in Levis Ohren hängen werden. Ihn überkommt wieder ein Schauer und das Blut strömt in seine Wangen, sodass er zur Seite auf den Boden blickt. Dennoch nuschelt er: ,,Ich dich auch..." Am liebsten würde er ihm noch eine Beleidigung an den Kopf schmeißen, aber die findet nicht ihren Weg über seine Lippen. Der Blonde lächelt noch breiter und seine Augen funkeln vor Glück, da kann auch Levi nicht mehr wegsehen und wird sofort in einen kurzen Kuss verwickelt, der trotzdem Schmetterlinge in seinen Bauch jagt.

,,Willst du heute nicht bei mir schlafen? Hier unten ist es doch bestimmt einsam", fragt Erwin mit dem gleichen warmen Lächeln von vorhin. ,,Ohne dich ist es immer einsam", teilt Levi seine Meinung und Erwin wird es unfassbar warm ums Herz.

Im nächsten Moment hebt er Levi einfach hoch und will mit ihm schon durch die Tür spazieren, aber dieser schafft es noch nach dem Handtuch zu greifen und sich damit zuzudecken. ,,Erwin! Bist du wahnsinnig!? Wo gehst du hin? Lass mich sofort runter!", aber eine Antwort bleibt ihm erspart, da Erwin einfach aus dem Quartier läuft und Levis Proteste ignoriert. ,,Weißt du, dass ich selber laufen kann?" ,,Ja" ,,Dann lass mich bitte, bevor mich noch jemand so sieht! Ich bin immer noch nackt, falls du es vergessen hast" ,,Ja ja" Darauf lässt Levi ein komplett entnervtes Seufzen erschallen und lässt sich einfach baumeln.

,,Keine Sorge, es ist gerade keiner in der Nähe", versucht Erwin noch Levis - und vielleicht auch sein eigenes - Gewissen zu beruhigen. Der Schwarzhaarige zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. ,,Planst du das etwa immer oder was?" Als Antwort erhält er nur ein dumpfes Kichern, sodass er Erwin einen finsteren Blick zuwirft, den der Andere jedoch nur weglächelt. Er ist einfach total zufrieden mit der Situation.

,,Kann es sein, dass du mir nur wieder deine Macht - oder wohl eher deinen _Besitz_ \- demonstrieren willst?", fühlt Levi ihm langsam auf den Zahn, aber Erwin meint nur: ,,Wer weiß, wer weiß." ,,Du bist die anstrengendste Person, die ich kenne" ,,Das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal" Levi ist kurz vor der Weißglut, aber versucht sich zu beruhigen, da sie sowieso schon fast an Erwins Büro angekommen sind. Er muss jetzt einfach damit leben, dass Erwin so drauf ist. Aber in Wirklichkeit findet er es auch gar nicht so schlimm. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es nicht an seiner Würde kratzt, so behandelt zu werden.

,,Du bist halt mein kleiner Levi", murmelt der Größere und Levi versucht sich wieder aus seinem Griff zu zappeln. ,,Okay, ich gehe doch lieber in meinem Zimmer schlafen" ,,Aber wir sind doch schon da", erwidert Erwin und öffnet die Tür mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen Levi gut festhält. Sofort schließt er hinter sich ab und sie betreten auch das Schlafzimmer.

Erwin bettet Levi unter seiner Decke ein und achtet darauf, dass ja keine kalte Luft an ihn kommt. ,,Ich gehe noch kurz duschen", sagt er und zieht sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, ehe er im Bad verschwindet. Levi hat sich die Decke in der Zeit bis über die Nase gezogen, um seine roten Wängchen zu verstecken, aber zeigt keine Scham, als er Erwin ohne auch nur ein Mal wegzusehen anstarrt, solange er sich umzieht.

Natürlich entgehen dem Mann diese Blicke nicht, sodass er sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen nackt auszieht und unter die Dusche stellt.

Im Gegensatz zu Levi ist er ein Kalt-Duscher, denn er sieht im Duschen keinen übermäßigen Genuss, aber stärkt mit dem kühlen, lebendigen Wasser seinen auch so schon steinharten Körper und sein Immunsystem. Dafür aber schätzt er jede Minute an Schlaf, die sein viel zu übermüderter Kopf erhält, während es für Levi nur ein Mittel zum Zweck ist, um seinen Körper und Geist am Laufen zu halten. Sie können noch so viel von einander lernen. Sie sind so gleich und doch so unterschiedlich. _Wir ergänzen uns einfach perfekt_ fällt dem Blonden auf.

Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken, damit das Wasser auch das Leben in sein Gesicht zurückholen kann, und greift sich mit der linken Hand ins Haar. Als er noch mit der rechten von vorne mittig hindurch fährt, seufzt er kehlig, sodass er seine Stimmbänder vibrieren spürt. Zu gern hätte er Levis Augen jetzt auf sich, die Haut benetzt mit glänzenden Strömen und in seiner vollen Pracht. Bestimmt würde der Schwarzhaarige sich auf die Unterlippe beißen und die Luft würde ganz leise durch seine Zähne zischen, während seine Pupillen immer weiter wuchsen.

Wieder entflieht dem Blonden ein leises Stöhnen. Er öffnet seine momentan leuchtenden, blauen Augen, nur um zu realisieren, dass er immer noch ganz allein im Raum ist. Dafür konzentriert er sich jetzt darauf schnell seine vom Tag verschmutzten Haare gründlich zu waschen und seinen Körper von oben bis unten zu schrubben. Er weiß ja mittlerweile, wie wichtig dem Kleineren Sauberkeit und Ordnung ist, da will er ihn nicht direkt verschrecken.

Obwohl er alles in persönlicher Rekordzeit schafft, ist sein Gast bereits fest am Schlafen, wenn er nur in Boxern wieder sein Schlafzimmer betritt. Er kann nicht anders als warm zu lächeln, wenn er dieses engelsgleiche Gesicht auf seinem Kissen wie auf einer Wolke liegen sieht, die dunklen Wimpern nur ganz leicht aufeinander liegend und die Lippen minimal entzweit, ruhig schlafend.

Er sieht einfach so schön aus, dass Erwin sofort zu ihm unter die Decke klettert und ihn mit einem Arm zu sich zieht. Glücklich über die Situation vergräbt er seine Nase in Levis rabenschwarzem Haar und wird von dessen wunderschönen Duft und angenehmer Wärme sofort ins Traumland geschickt...

Plötzlich wird er durch eine Art Beben aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Schockiert springt er im Bett auf und sieht sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um. Levi liegt neben dem Bett am Boden, mit Tränen in den Augen und schwer keuchend, und stützt sich mit den Händen am Boden ab. Erwin kann es fast schon spüren, wie etwas sehr schweres auf Levis Herz drückt. Es ist genauso schmerzhaft, wie als wäre es nicht nur metaphorisch.

Jetzt dreht der am Boden Liegende, der offensichtlich aus dem Bett gefallen ist, seinen Kopf zu Erwin und zittert am ganzen Körper. Als er anfängt zu sprechen, kullern auch die Tränen seine Wangen runter: ,,Erwi-in... Ich... Ich habe dich sterben s-sehen"...


	11. Chapter 10 - Forever Together

,,Levi", haucht Erwin, dessen Atem geraubt worden ist. Sprachlos, aber stets mit kühlem Kopf, greift er Levi unter den Achseln und zieht ihn zu sich hoch, sodass dieser jetzt auf den Knien neben dem Bett hockt, sich aber aufgrund von Erwins gutem Halt keine Sorgen um seine schlaffen Glieder machen muss.

Seine Augen sind immer noch weit aufgerissen, wenn er für kurze Zeit den Kontakt mit den eisblauen Augen aufnimmt, aber sein Blick dann wieder wie bei einem aufgescheuchten Tier von Ecke zu Ecke springt. Erwin versucht ihn mit ausgewählten Worten zu beruhigen, aber der Schwarzhaarige hört ihn gar nicht. Bis Erwin ihn endlich stark an den Schultern schüttelt, sodass er blitzartig ihre Blicke fixiert. Aber sein Atem und vor allem sein Herz rasen immer noch.

,,Hey, Levi", mehr sagt der Blonde nicht, wenn er Levi mit möglichst warmen Augen ansieht. ,,Erwin", bringt der Angesprochene mit zitternden Lippen hervor. Dann klettert er endlich komplett aufs Bett und krallt sich an Erwin, versteckt sein Gesicht in dessen Brust, bevor die nächste Welle Tränen eintreffen kann.

Große, warme Handflächen auf seinem Rücken bringen sein Blut langsam zur Ruhe, bis er endlich richtig sprechen kann: ,,Auf einer Expedition... da waren ganz viele Titanen... und du gabst den Befehl weiter vorwärts zu stürmen" Da brach er kurz ab, um ein Mal zu schluchzen und sich noch fester an den Größeren zu krallen. ,,Ein Titan hat dich am Arm mitgerissen", jetzt kann er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sofort bricht er in Erwins Armen zusammen, der ihn weiterhin gut festhält und streichelt.

,,Es ist nur ein Traum, Levi", sagt Erwin ruhig und presst den kleinen Körper fest an sich, ,,Mir geht es gut und das wird auch so bleiben. Siehst du mich, Levi?", bei den Worten hebt er Levis Kopf mit einem Finger unterm Kinn an, sodass sich ihre Blicke treffen. Trotz verschwommener Sicht, kann Levi _ihn_ klar und deutlich erkennen. Dann setzt Erwin fort: ,,Hörst du mich? Fühlst du mich? Riechst du mich?" Jetzt drückt er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und leckt ihm ein Mal über die Unterlippe, ehe er sich wieder löst und den Schwarzhaarigen mit Augen voll von Liebe ansieht. ,,Schmeckst du mich?" Levi nickt schwach, als ihm eine letzte, große Träne über die Wange läuft. ,,Also lebe ich auch", beendet Erwin seine Lektion.

Auf Levis Lippen bildet sich ein fahles Lächeln. ,,Danke, Erwin", sagt er und Erwin lächelt zurück. ,,Der Traum schien mir einfach so real...", flüstert Levi, aber Erwin erwidert sofort: ,,Vergiss ihn. Die Realität ist _hier_ und _jetzt_. Und die Realität ist, dass ich dich für immer lieben und beschützen werde, versprochen" Mit einem Kuss schafft er wieder eine angenehme Stille zwischen den beiden, während das Mondlicht durchs Fenster auf sie scheint; ihre schattige Silhouette zeigt eine Einheit...

Am Morgen flüchtet Levi schon früh zurück auf sein Zimmer, damit ihn die anderen Soldaten nicht sehen. Dumme Gerüchte kann Erwin jetzt nicht gebrauchen und das ist ihnen beiden klar. zwar findet Levi es etwas unfair, dass sie ihre Beziehung so im Geheimen ausleben müssen, aber solange Erwin ihn liebt und er es weiß, verliert er auch nicht viele Gedanken daran. Ist sowieso nur deren Privatleben. Und da Hanji Zoe einen Narren an Levi gefressen hat, würde sie auch nur wieder Stress bringen.

Levi trainiert am Vormittag wie immer mit Erwins Team, aber hält sich auch wie immer eher fern von den Anderen und trainiert lieber alleine etwas abseits. Sonst hat er wenigstens den Abteilungsleiter immer an seiner Seite, der ihm Tipps gibt und ihn korrigiert, aber jener ist im Moment in einem Meeting. Levi weiß noch nicht, worum es geht, aber er wird es sowieso als Erster wissen. Es hat halt seine Vorteile viel mit einem Hochrangigen zu tun zu haben.

Leider steht heute nach dem Töten von Titanen-Attrappen Kampftraining auf dem Plan, sodass der Schwarzhaarige doch zum näheren Kontakt mit anderen Menschen gezwungen ist. Theoretisch könnte er sich auch drücken - keiner würde ihn verpetzen - aber dann hätte der Frischling Olou Bozad keinen Kampfpartner. Die nächste Mission würde seine erste sein, also fühlt sich Levi irgendwie verpflichtet ihn und die aus seinem Jahrgang zu unterstützen, so wie Erwin es bei ihm gemacht hat.

Tatsächlich kann er dem Jungen viel beibringen. Seine jahrelange Kampferfahrung aus seinem früheren Leben kommt jetzt endlich zu einem guten Nutzen. Zwar versteht er nicht, wieso man als Titanentöter den Kampf gegen normale Menschen erlernen muss, aber sie leben in harten Zeiten und da schadet es auch nicht sich selbst verteidigen zu können.

Am Ende des Trainings ist er dann sogar etwas stolz auf sich. Durch seine gute Beobachtungsgabe hat er auch durchgehend die anderen Neulinge beobachtet, und obwohl er selbst noch nicht lange dabei ist, hat er in einigen schon Potential erkannt. Denn auch wenn Levi sich fernhält, will er dennoch nichts verpassen, was wichtig erscheinen könnte.

Er reicht dem am Boden liegenden Jungen eine Hand um ihm hochzuhelfen, da er ihn wie jedes Mal besiegt hat. Anscheinend hat er sich beim Sturz auf die Zunge gebissen, weswegen er mit aller Kraft seine Zähne aufeinander presst, um nicht vor Schmerzen loszuschreien. Der Anblick animiert Levi fast zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln, aber auch nur fast. Olou ergreift dankbar die Hand seines Lehrers und lässt sich hochhelfen. Dann lobt Levi ihn mit einem Schulterklopfen für seine Lernfähigkeit und sie gehen alle gemeinsam zum Mittagessen.

Wie recht oft hat das Training Levi kaum Schweiß oder Anstrengung gekostet, aber anstatt an seinen hungrigen Magen zu denken, wünscht er sich trotzdem lieber eine Dusche. Er setzt sich mit seinem Teller, wie mittlerweile immer, an den Tisch mit Erwin und seinen Freunden, die auch schon alle da sind und sich rege unterhalten - Hanji übertönt natürlich alle - doch von Erwin fehlt immer noch jede Spur. Dadurch kann er sich noch weniger auf das Essen konzentrieren und stochert mit der Gabel nervös in den pürierten Kartoffeln und Spinat herum. Aber anhand von Hanjis Erzählungen weiß er, dass nächste Woche schon die nächste Expedition außerhalb der Mauern stattfinden soll.

,,Da ist er ja!", ruft die Wahnsinnige plötzlich besonders laut und springt von ihrem Stuhl auf. Ihr Blick ist auf die Tür gerichtet, dem Levis sofort folgt. Der blauäugige Blonde betritt den Saal und begibt sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zum Tisch. Levi nimmt sofort eine gabelvoll Püree in den Mund, damit es nicht so aussieht, als würde er die ganze Zeit nur auf ihn warten.

,,Ratet, wer nach der nächsten Expedition schon Kommandant wird", sind Erwins erste Worte, als er sich neben Mike und gegenüber von Levi setzt. ,,Na endlich. Den Platz hast du dir aber auch verdient, alter Freund", meint Mike und verleitet Erwin zu einem Händedruck, ,,Jetzt musst du die nächste Expedition nur noch überleben" Da erinnert sich Levi an seinen Traum und hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht alles rauszuspucken.

,,Ist was, Levi?", meldet sich Erwin sofort besorgt. Aber er kann sich anhand von Levis weit aufgerissenen, schockierten Augen denken, woran er gerade denkt. Schnell nimmt der Kleinere wieder seine normale, neutrale Haltung ein und sagt: ,,Es ist nichts. Keine Sorge" Nur seine etwas schwache Stimme zeugt noch von seiner Kraftlosigkeit, aber auch das würde sich schnell legen. Erwin nickt nur verständnisvoll - er wird mit Levi sowieso später noch darüber reden. Währenddessen tauschen Hanji und Mike unauffällig kurze Blicke und schiefe Lächeln aus, als führen sie ein telepathisches Gespräch.

,,Also zieht Shadis seinen Abtritt bisschen vor?", stellt Hanji nun nachdenklich fest. ,,Wie kommst du eigentlich damit zurecht, wenn du auf ihn stehst?", bringt Mike ein persönliches Thema ein und kann ein Lächeln kaum zurückhalten. Aber Hanji entgegnet ihm ganz gelassen und heiter: ,,Da hast du aber sehr veraltete Informationen, mein Lieber" ,,Also bist du jetzt hinter dem nächsten Kommandanten her?", stichelt der Spürhund immer weiter und zeigt mit seinem Kopf zu Erwin. Aber Hanji seufzt jetzt nur und entspannt ihre Nerven noch mehr, ehe sie antwortet: ,,Nein. Ich habe zur Zeit generell keinerlei Interesse an Menschen" ,,Nur noch an Titanen", erklärt Erwin, amüsiert von der Unterhaltung, und Mike nutzt sofort auch diese Vorlage: ,,Die Kinder will ich aber nicht sehen" und alle drei und Nanaba, die auf der anderen Seite vom Riesen sitzt, brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Das tiefe, seltene Lachen der beiden Männer lässt die Luft vibrieren, während sich die hohen, aber sanften Stimmen der Frauen sehr angenehm dazumischen - sogar Hanjis. Levi versteht einfach nicht, wie sie, nachdem sie so viel gesehen und erlebt haben, immer noch so heiter und entspannt sein können und über den Tod sogar noch Witze reißen. Ihn hat das Leben zu einer Person mit einer sehr harten, kalten und eher abschreckenden Schale erzogen. Er hofft einfach, dass irgendwann sich die Zeiten auch für ihn ändern und auch er einfach locker lassen kann. Denn bisher ist niemand durch seine Schale gedrungen außer Erwin und Furlan. Okay, für Hanji und Isabel war diese Schale nicht einmal existent gewesen, so wie die beiden einfach durch sie durch gebrettert sind.

Nach dem Essen ruft Erwin Levi zu sich ins Büro und der Schwarzhaarige folgt ihm ohne zu zögern. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufällt, schreit er: ,,Du darfst nicht auf diese Expedition!" ,,Levi, es wird mir schon nichts passieren", versucht Erwin ihn zu besänftigen, aber das ist ihm egal. ,,Ja, das habe ich letztes Mal gesehen" Dagegen hat der Stratege kein Argument, also greift er auf ein anderes zurück: ,,Abgesehen davon, dass es nur ein Traum ist, befehlige ich darin offenbar den gesamten Trupp, aber das tue ich noch nicht. Das darf ich noch nicht" ,,Und was ist, wenn Shadis vor dir stirbt und du übernehmen musst?" Erwin sieht an Levis Augen, dass ihm das Thema todernst ist und er nicht locker lassen wird.

Der Größere seufzt laut und lässt sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. ,,Levi... Diese Mission dient nur der Aufklärung. Wir werden nicht mit den Titanen aufeinander stoßen, dafür sorge ich schon" Dafür bekommt er nur ein ,,Tch", aber danach herrscht vorerst Stille.

,,Brauchst du mich noch für irgendwas?", fragt Levi ihn so ruhig er kann. ,,Ich brauche dich immer, Levi", schnurrt der Blonde und stützt sein Kinn auf seinen Fäusten ab, während er Levi schelmisch anlächelt. ,,Du weißt, wie ich es meine", stellt Levi genervt klar und Erwin winkt nur ab: ,,Ja, du bist wieder entlassen"

,,Dann kann ich endlich duschen gehen", sagt der Schwarzhaarige und Erwins Augen huschen sofort wieder zu ihm und bleiben an ihm heften. Doch Levi sieht es nicht, da er sich gerade zum Gehen wendet. ,,Dann geh doch einfach bei mir", schlägt Erwin schnell vor, ,,Ist direkt nebenan und du kannst alles nutzen, was ich habe" Solange Levi Erwin nicht in die Augen sieht, hält er es für eine sehr verlockende Idee und nimmt das Angebot an.

Keine fünf Minuten später schaltet Levi schon das Wasser ein und klettert in die Duschkabine. Erwins Bad ist einfach der Luxus für ihn, allein schon, weil es eine Duschkabine _und_ eine Badewanne hat. Auch fällt ihm früh auf, dass Erwins Regulator für die Temperatur und den Strom viel präziser ist. Außerdem hat Levi nun etliche Öle, Seifen und Shampoos zur Auswahl. Es ist einfach ein kleiner Traum für ihn wahr geworden. Und den nutzt er auch aus...


End file.
